Jackie Long the American Dragon
by TheRailgun123
Summary: Jacqueline 'Jackie' Long is just your normal average 13 year-old teenager. Well as normal as you can get when your a shape-shifting dragon that has to protect the entire magical underworld of New York. Read as she protects the magical world while trying to keep it a secret from her dad and friends. Fem!Jake. Male!Rose.
1. Chapter 1- Old school training

"This is your territory young dragon," said an old man gesturing over the city of New York to a girl. He wore dark blue Chinese robs and was extremely short.

"And you alone are responsible for the magical creatures living in it," he added.

"From the centaur herd of Hybridge Park."

"To the secret leprechaun stock exchange."

"From the gargoyle nest of empire state building."

"To the mermaid's of the east river."

"Hey kid. If you make it here you can make it anywhere, hehehe," said a Shar-Pei-dog chuckling. The girl frowned that, but it was quickly turned into a smirk.

"Ahh, no problem," she said waving it off a cocky smile on her face," I'm totally on-"

"But first," Lao Shi cut in," You must master your dragon training one step at a time. Even a falcon must stand before it can fly."

"Check this out G!" Jackie butt in," Dragon up, yo!"

A coat of flames overtook her body and standing where she was, was a tall red western dragon.

"I'm not ready to fly, I'm ready to soar," she boosted." Represent." She jumped off the edge of the roof soaring up into the air hovering above a nearby building.

"Wo-hoo!" she cheered," Bad dudes beware. The American dragon is in the house!" She flew towards Lao Shi and Fu doing a victory dance in mid-air.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed happily. But sadly, her victory was short lived when she shifted into her human form. She screamed flapping her hands wildly falling towards the streets of New York, but luckily Jackie managed to grab the hand rail of a fire exit.

"I'm cool, no prob," she played of trying to regain whatever dignity she had left, she struggled to lift herself up.

"Could you guys… a little help down here?" She asked sheepishly, frowning while looking down at the fall to come. Lao Shi shook his head in disappointment.

* * *

"We dragons are creatures of immense magical power," Lao Shi explained as he walked throughout the park," But to unlock your potential, you must keep training and master the fundamentals."

"Dragon fire," Jackie blew out a small stream of fire.

"Dragon teeth," she shifted her head to a dragon's and opened her mouth showing sharp canine teeth.

"Dragon tongue," she blew her tongue like a party horn.

"Dragon claws," her arms turned to that of a dragon's.

"Dragon tail," her tail popped out as did her wings.

"Ha right. I'm all over it grandpa," she stated proudly going into a kung-fu stance.

"And a dragon student must _always_ obey the dragon master, without question or hesitation," reminded Lao Shi pointedly.

"Totally, I'm all about obeying. Whenever you say it wherever you say it," Jackie vowed confidently.

"Oh, bleeh!" Fu gagged sniffing a bush," Blue cheese with a touch of sweat sock, it's the huntsmen. I know that foot stink anywhere."

"The huntsmen, you sure Fu dog?" Jackie asked shifting back into her human form," What's he doing here?" She questioned as Fu threw some magical dust, the footprints glowed leading a trail.

"Ah. You tell us young one," said Lao Shi gesturing to the black haired girl," The huntsmen's footprints are heading north south on the night of a full moon." Jackie bit her lip struggling to think. Seeing she was in trouble, Fu made an imitation of a unicorn behind Lao Shi's back.

"He's hunting unicorns," she gasped silently thanking Fu.

"Ba-ba-bingo! Give the kid a prize," the talking-dog cheered.

"Ah yes," said a man wearing a dragon skull spying on the unicorn's through a telescope," Unicorn horns, always a valuable quantity at the magical black market." He gloated spinning his telescope; it turned into a staff instantly. He sliced the bushes in front of him to shreds and ran towards them his red eyes glowing.

"What's going down?" Jackie questioned spying on the Huntsman behind a bush," Are we gonna crack a can of smack-a-daddy on this huntsman here or what," she said slamming her fist into her palm.

"Ahh, not we," replied Lao Shi calmly," You."

"Me?" gulped Jackie pointing at herself," As in alone? Solo?" She said her voice getting higher by the minute.

"I will not be around forever," he reminded clapping his hands together," It is time to put your dragon training to the test." Jackie let his words sink in and frowned.

"Right," she smirked hiding her panic," Haha, to put my mad skills to the test. I'm all over it," she said hoping over the bush they were hiding behind.

"Hey, hey, hey, make it quick kid, I'm calling Ernie and laying 50 biscuits laying on you," said Fu urgently suddenly sporting a drinking head gear and cheer clap gloves, his phone ringing.

"Hey Big Ernie!" Fu greeted on his phone," It's Fu; I need to make a bet."

Nearby, the Huntsman was moving closer to the unicorns stealthily hiding from tree to tree with Jackie following closely behind him. She peeked at him from a nearby tree as he eyed the unicorns with greed.

"Now," whispered Lao Shi softly," Give him dragon fire," he ordered from afar. As if reading his mind she transformed her head into her dragon form's and said.

"Now taste my breath dirt ball," she took in a deep breath and everything went downhill from there. Instead of a stream of fire coming out of her mouth, a stream of fire came out of the other end. She farted a fire ball and it headed directly towards where Lao Shi and Fu dog were hiding.

"Incoming!" Fu yelled as he and Lao Shi dove out of the way. The fire ball came in contact with the bushes and it burst's into flames. The unicorn's neighed in fright as they galloped away disappearing into the background.

"Sorry," Jackie apologized," My bad guys. Whoa!" She exclaimed now noticing her butt on fire.

"Hot cheeks, hot cheeks," she panicked hoping into a nearby river and let out a sigh of relief as she felt her butt cool down, but the Huntsman was immediately on alert.

"Dragon," he said running towards Jackie.

"Oh come on dragon up oh, dragon up oh," she panicked struggling to transform herself into her dragon form," Now would be nice."

"Say goodbye dragon," the Huntsman announced slashing his staff at her, but fortunately, Jackie managed to dodge the attack doing a back-flip that would give an Olympic gymnast a run for their money. And when she landed, Jackie found that she was in her dragon form.

"Ha, ha," she gloated," Is that all you got, cause I'm about to come up there a-"she was cut off with a swift kick to the gut by none other than the Huntsboy.

"How was that, Hunts master," he gloated bowing in respect.

"Very nice Huntsboy," praised the older male glancing down at the dragon who was recovering from the blow.

"Your training has served you well," he continued. Jackie groaned as she got her head back together, but was immediately greeted by an attack by Huntsboy.

"Come on now," said Jackie circling her opponent while he did the same," What's a nice guy like you doing hunting unicorns," she flirted trying to punch him but ended up missing. He suddenly grabbed her out-stretched arm, and delivered a swift blow to her chest causing her to burp out fire much to her embarrassment. He jumped over her twisting her arm the wrong way while doing so.

"What's a nice girl like you doing out here as a dragon?" He shot back; Jackie didn't have time to answer as she was immediately shoved aside harshly.

"You a golden opportunity to slay your first dragon," announced the Huntsman as Jackie got to her feet.

"Finished her," he ordered tossing him his staff.

"With pleasure," agreed Huntsboy catching the staff effortlessly as it glowed a bright shade of green. He didn't have a chance to do anything else as a ball of fire was fired and instantly became a fire wall, preventing the Huntsboy from doing anything. Jackie looked to her right and saw her grandpa walking calmly towards them with Fu trotting closely behind.

"This is not over, dragon!" Yelled the Huntsman as he and the Huntsboy teleported in a green flash of light.

"Ahh, tough break kid," said Fu as soon as the Huntsmen disappeared, "Almost as bad as when you tangoed with those mountain trolls last week." All Jackie remembered was getting tossed around like a football. Fu chuckled.

"Or the week before that, when you took on the giants," he added, Jackie still had stiff joints from being flattened like a pancake. Fu was now rolling on his back erupting with laughter.

"Or the week before that, when those field pixies tossed you a beatin'," he said between laughs, Jackie's face went even brighter than her scales at the thought. Let's just say, she was never going to underestimate a pixie again.

"Young dragon," began Lao Shi," You must learn that smack-a-daddy does not come in a can," he reminded," Tomorrow we step up your training, be at roof top right after school." He ordered poking at her chest.

"Ahh, okay I'll be there grandpa," Jackie replied crestfallen as they walked back home.

* * *

"Which brings us back to the topic of dragon," said a ginger haired man with a thick Scottish accent.

"Now if you turn to chapter 237 of my ground breaking that wasn't published, the scientific study of the magical creatures among us, you'll see that I describe dragons as a evolutionary offshoot of the dinosaurs," he announced proudly while fiddling with his ruler," Thus, what can we conclude about the size of a dragons brain?" He asked stopping behind Jackie who was playing with her textbook.

"Miss Long!" Professor Rotwood exclaimed slamming his ruler down onto her table making her jump.

"Urh, well- we can conclude that dragon's have very large brains," she stated smiling," I mean they'll probably be pretty smart, cool-"

"Incorrect!" He yelled in fury," We can conclude that a dragons brain is about the size of a pea," Professor Rotwood stated," Maybe a walnut."

"But I thought-"Jackie protested feeling her anger rise.

"Nah, nah nosh, quiet," he ordered," Write that down Miss Long, it is certain to be on your final examination."

"Oh man," Jackie groaned slumping in her seat.

"Ay yo Mr Rot-"

"Professor," he corrected tugging at his bow tie.

"'Yeah, Rrofessor Rotwood," the African American girl waved off," This is mythology class if I'm saying it right, so how can you know about the size of dragons brain. I mean um elves, unicorns, that stuff isn't even really real yo."

"Yo, ee yo, yo, huh ww-ell," the professor stuttered laughing nervously as he pulled at his bow tie," Yes well this is certainly the belief now isn't it you know, however from great mind have devoted their ideas, their life to proving otherwise," he exclaimed mumbling random things.

"This kind of academic courage, you know doesn't show- well you know come without a prize, unless like being ridiculed in front of by ones colleagues," he screamed," Or being banished from every respectful education institutional indulge." The class blinked at him.

"…Or even being reduced to teaching in the public school!" He screeched snapping his ruler in half as he sunk to the floor. They stared at him as if he was a madman which he was and the class was silent after that…for like 2 seconds. As soon as the bell rang, they sprinted out the door like wild horses leaving 'Professor' Rotwood on his own.

"Okie dookie class dismissed."

Jackie walked out the door happily, as she recalled what happened in the previous class.

"Ay yo Jackie," came a voice, Jackie turned her head to see her best friends Trixie and Spud.

"What's cracking lately baby," said Trixie stopping in front of her.

"Yo what's up Trixie," she greeted fist bumping with her," Spud."

"We cruising over to Washington park right about now," Trixie explained grinning," Last time we hit that place, Spud got a concussion," she said knocking her helmet to emphasize.

"Hahaha, no way," Spud cut in," That was all totally a case of sub-contagious little trauma." He chuckled as Jackie stared at him blankly.

"No worries bro," he reassured in his drunk like tone.

"Yeah," said Trixie shoving Spud into a bin," So are you in or are you in!" She said although it didn't sound like a question.

"Oh, I wish Trixie," said Jackie looking at her with a weary smile," But I got to work at my grandpa's shop today." She said looking down crestfallen.

"Again," popped in Spud," Oh man that's like the…" he started counting using his fingers," 1, 2, 3, 20, no eleventeenth time this week dude. What up? Stressing me out," he said rubbing his helmet.

"Yeah man for real!" Trixie exclaimed," So what we got some child labor laws in this city or something."

"Yo maybe next time guys alright," said Jackie coolly although desperately she was eager to go with them, but then again duty calls.

"Holla," she said putting out her fist.

"Yeah holla," sighed Trixie bumping her fist with Jackie's.

"Yeah adios buddy," said Spud bumping her fist as well. Jackie started to skateboard on the streets of New York. But unfortunately, she was skateboarding backwards so she banged into someone causing them to drop their books.

"Oh my bad, I'm sorry about the-"Jackie stopped when she saw 'him'.

"Hey," Jackie said the first thing that came into mind; she mentally wanted to smack herself for that. But she was lost in his sky blue eyes to think any further.

"Hi yourself," he greeted back smiling a small smile at her. Jackie wanted to melt right there. His eyes, his hair. Everything about him was screaming perfection.

"Nice tattoo," Jackie blurted out feeling her cheeks becoming hot, and it wasn't cause of her dragon blood.

"Actually it's a birthmark," he corrected chuckling slightly," I'll umm, see you around okay?" He said standing up with Jackie following suit.

"Yes! Yes! Most definitely!" Jackie exclaimed gathering her thoughts together and looked back to see he was gone and her arch enemy Brenda looking at her strangely.

She looked down in embarrassment and cleared her throat," I mean if I have some time and you have some time, we could chill sometime," she rambled now clearly talking to herself. When she was sure no one was looking she stared longingly after him in a daze as her tongue became numb and rolled to the concrete pavement floor beneath.

* * *

"And 3! 2! 1! She's la-late!" Fu cheered.

"I'm here! I'm here! Whoa!" Shouted Jackie as she flew into a clothes line and promptly crashing in front of her grandpa's feet.

"Ahh, you are late young one," said Lao Shi pointedly.

"Say what! By like 3 seconds," Jackie whined as a blanket landed on her head.

"3 seconds or 3 hours!" He yelled his race turning red with rage," Late is late!"

But unknown to them, they were being watched by none other than the Huntsman.

"Ahh," he said wistfully," Yes, do you know what would look magnificent on the hunting wall of the hunts slayer?" He asked as Huntsboy landed neatly beside him.

"Let me guess," said the younger male taking the telescope of him, he watch Jackie tie herself up with her tail as a failed attempt to fly.

"A pair of dragon skin's," he offered. The evil laughter he received was all he needed to know as he too himself erupted into evil laughter.

"Today we will begin old school dragon training," said Lao Shi as Fu closed the shop.

"Yo, bring it G," she smirked," What are we starting with today? Extreme aerial maneuvers?" She back-flipped and landed next to the counter.

"A little fire ball action?" She cringed when she heard a scream but quickly recovered. "I'm ready to rock over here."

"You will begin in bathroom," stated Lao Shi slamming down a bucket next to her.

"Say what?" She shrieked glancing at the pail and slumped.

"You must learn toilet using circular motions," Lao Shi explained opening the toilet bowl," First clockwise, then counter clockwise.

"Uhh, if you say so," Jackie said uneasily, she reached out to grab the toilet brush but it was smacked away before she could.

"Not with hand," he stated firmly," You must clean toilet using only dragon tongue," Lao Shi explained sticking out his tongue.

"My tongue?" She questioned pulling out the toilet brush, it was cover head to toe with slime and flies and other things that she wouldn't want to know.

"Na-ah, no way, forget about it," she refused crossing her arms

"Are you not dragon student?" He protested," Did you not pledge to _obey_ 'dragon master'?"

Jackie looked at anywhere but her grandfather not wanting him to know she remembered.

"I really don't remember every single thing we agreed on…" she tried to play off but couldn't as her grandpa pointed at the mirror and an image of her in dragon form pop up like how cartoons play on TV.

" _Totally, I'm all about obeying. Whenever you say it, wherever you say it," she vowed confidently._

Guilty as charged. Jackie grinned innocently and tried to give him the 'eyes'. But unfortunately for her, he left the bathroom leaving her alone to do her job. Seeing there was no way out of this, she reluctantly grabbed the hilt of the toilet brush with her tongue. She tried not to gag at the smell but her 'other' dragon senses didn't exactly help in the situation.

"Oh man!" She complained through her tongue," You cannot be serious." But did as she was told to but it definitely wasn't done quietly.

"Hurry up!" She heard grandpa through her groans and complaints," Grandpa has more 'old school training' waiting."

Jackie finished quickly and prayed that the 'training' wouldn't be as bad as this. Lady Luck didn't seem to be on her side as she was met with more ridiculous training by yours truly, Lao Shi.

She swept the floor with her tail and made her sweep the dust into the mouth which she gagged at.

She had to do their laundry using her underbelly.

She had to balance the TV reception in her dragon form while Fu and her grandpa watched football.

Massage their feet using her dragon claws and that definitely wasn't a pretty sight to see.

She had to balance the TV reception again and got it that time.

Chop the grass on her grandpa's roof using her dragon teeth and Jackie swore she accidently ate a bird.

"Uhh," she groaned," That's foul." Her ears perked up to the sound of familiar laughter, Trixie's and Spud's to be exact. She watched them having fun skateboarding and her ears dropped at the fact that she was here and not with them. She continued to watch them ignoring the sounds of the toilet bowl flush and smell coming from it.

"Oh Jackie," said Fu," I think the toilets gonna a touch up," he announced laughing as he went back to doing his business. Annoyance ran through her blood and showed when she blew steam out of her nose.

Next she was throwing away garbage using her tail while her grandpa and Fu sat on the couch drinking green tea.

"You are done with training for today," her grandpa announced.

"Training?" She questioned," You call this training? I call it being your house girl," she complained. "What's cleaning your toilet and sweeping your floor, have to do with being the American dragon?"

"A seed does not question where the wind takes it," he answered wisely.

"In order words," Fu cut in," Listen to the old man, come back tomorrow and get ready, Fu dog's gonna need a de-wrinkle massage," he said moving his head like jelly. Jackie looked at him in disgust.

* * *

"I'm telling you mom," Jackie complained to the busy woman," Grandpa has seriously lost it."

"Yeah, uh-huh," her mom replied not really paying attention," Hayden!" She yelled then in a much softer tone," You can chop the vegetables now." Hayden, Jackie's annoying goody-little-two-shoes brother came bustling in eager to do his job.

"Alright," he cheered running towards the table with the vegetables on it," Check out my Japanese Teppanyaki technique," his small hands turned into violet colored claws, he chopped the vegetables at lightning speed.

"I mean he's trying to turn dragon training into gag me trained," Jackie continued over the noise," Days like today make me wish that I could just be a normal human just like dad." A familiar sound echoed through the house as she heard her dad singing.

"Hayden, close the claws," her mom said hurriedly, Hayden's claws shifted back to his normal tiny hands. Dad continued to sing a weird and ridiculous song that made Jackie regret what she said.

"And I use the term 'normal'," she deadpanned, her mom glared at her pointedly.

"Hey great news familiar," her dad cheered," I just landed the wholesome heifer a cow," he said pulling out a small milk carton," Okay the wholesome heifer is the largest organic milk producer, the head honcho and his wife are coming over for dinner tomorrow night to 'seal the deal'," he explained his voice getting faster by the minute showing that he was excited.

"Congratulations honey," congratulated her mom giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy," Hayden squealed," Look at the violin piece I composed in school today," he gloated trying to impress him.

"Oh peanut," said her dad as Hayden dragged him to the living room," That is so cute," he praised following Hayden to the living room.

"Uh mom," Jackie began once her dad was out of earshot," Are we ever gonna tell dad that he married into a family of magical reptiles?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Well um, of course dear," replied Susan," It's just that your father has always been so uhh… you know. I think we need to wait for the right moment, a time when uhh…well," she trailed of struggling to find the right words," A time when umm-"

"There's a spider on me!" Came the panicked voice of her dad," Get it of me! Get it of me!" He flailed in his woolen jumper. "Oh wait, it's just a fuzzy, false alarm," Jonathan said laughing lightly as if nothing had happened.

"A time when we think he can handle it," Susan continued and Jackie couldn't agree anymore.

* * *

"Argh," Jackie gagged brushing her unusually long tongue," All I can taste is toilet brush," she complained. Her tongue turned back into its normal length when she heard the bathroom doorknob turn.

"Listen, Jackie," started her mom entering the bathroom," I know this whole thing has been hard on you," she sympathized.

"First you find out you're a dragon-"

"That's all cool," said Jackie looking at her pitch-forked tongue in the mirror," It was the whole 'by the way, your responsible for protecting a whole magical underworld' that's freaking me out," she stated turning to face her mom.

"That's why it's so important for you to master your dragon powers," explained her mom bending down to Jackie's level," Believe me, I know your grandfather can be a bit…eccentric," she chuckled," But you just have to trust him ok."

* * *

The school bell of Milford Filmore middle school signaling the end of school. Jackie exited the school a frustrated look on her face as she thought about the 'training' to come. Her eyes widened at the sight of Ray talking to one of his friends, he glanced at her and their eyes met. Jackie immediately went into a daydream of them, together.

Skipping through the park.

Going ice-skating.

Watching a plane fly by writing 'Jackie & Ray 4-ever'.

But sadly she was snapped back out of her daze by Trixie, who was constantly snapping her fingers in front of Jackie's face.

"Aye, yo Jackie," Trixie said," Don't tell me you're still crushing on that Ray guy. He's so far out of your league, you won't even know," she sympathized.

"Yeah dude, he's like a tiger burning at 18th pebble beach," Spud piped in," And you're like 9 plodding a windmill at Coney- Island mini golf," Jackie rose an eye-brow.

"Yo, forget him," waved of Trixie," We got some serious business. They just reopened the 14th street skate park," she explained excitedly.

"We gonna hit that," Trixie and Spud said in unison fist-bumping.

"Sounds sweet Trix but," Jackie glanced at her watch," You know I gotta-"

"Dude no," Spud interrupted," Not working in the shop again, that's like the 1, 2, 4…" he trailed of counting.

"Wake up Jack!" Trixie exclaimed," That old dude is like stealing your youth man."

"Argh," Jackie struggled to find the right words to explain, she couldn't exactly tell them she was doing dragon training and not actually working.

"I can't do it Trix," she sighed defeated," Sorry."

"All right," Trixie shrugged," But I'm telling you Jackie, ya missing out here." She said skating away. As soon as they had left, a small blue pixie wearing a postman's outfit came fluttering towards her.

"Sign here," the pixie said bluntly handing Jackie a tiny clipboard. Jackie did so and was given a small envelope. She tore it in half and in a cloud of smoke, her grandpa's face formed.

"Hurry up and get to training!" Yelled her grandpa," You must use dragon teeth to scope sludge out of grandpa's rain gutter." Lao Shi's face flashed and disappeared. Jackie began having second thoughts now. Trust her grandpa…yeah not so much anymore.

"Yo Trixie, Spud," she called after a moment's thought," Wait up."

* * *

"Ay ya," sighed Lao Shi disappointedly on his roof top," Jackie is 1 hour late for training. I've got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Agh," groaned Fu," You're telling me. That's what we get for eating at a place called Chucky's Chippy's Chilli wagon. Aghh, hold down the fort gramps, nature's calling 911. Arghhhh!" He said quickly disappearing into the bathroom.

"Jackie, where are you? Something must be wrong," Lao Shi said thoughtfully. A bright green light flashed and Lao Shi had to look away in order to not be blinded. The flash disappeared and there the Huntsman and Huntsboy stood.

"How right you are dragon," said the Huntsman, Huntsboy flipped so that he was behind Lao Shi and was now currently surrounded. But he didn't look fazed.

"It is always a pleasure," he spoke confidently," To defeat you." He let out a battle cry as his body morphed into an extremely long and large snake-like dragon. Lao Shi faced the Huntsman and shot a grenade of fire balls with deadly accuracy. But the Huntsman deflected them effortlessly with his staff. Using the distraction, Huntsboy jumped onto the dragon's body. Lao Shi noticed this and tried to grab hold of him. But Huntsboy was too lithe and quick for him to capture and his body ended up being tangled into a knot, he growled at them. The Huntsman aimed his staff at the dragon and a net flew out trapping the dragon against the wall.

"Forget it old man," said the Huntsman as Lao Shi struggled against the net," its pure sphinx hair." Slowly but surely, Lao Shi morphed into his human form now powerless.

"Well, one dragon down one to go," the Huntsman gloated staring down at the old man as if eyeing his prey and let out a evil cackle.

From not so far away, Fu watched as Lao Shi struggled against the sphinx net and the huntsmen standing before him. Knowing how serious this was he quietly slammed the door shut but unfortunately for him, this action didn't go unnoticed.

"Okay Fu dog," he said softly to himself backing away from the door softly," Just keep quiet, there'll never know you're in here."

"Who's in there?" Demanded a voice," Open up!"

"Oh, I really got to stop talking to myself," Fu panicked as he watched the door knob shake wildly. He glanced around looking for a way to escape until his eyes landed on the toilet bowl.

"Here goes nothing," he gulped and flushed himself down the bowl. As soon as he had gone, the door opened to reveal the Huntsboy eyeing the toilet bowl in disgust as it bubbled.

* * *

Elsewhere, Jackie was having the time of her life.

"This is like the best day ever!" She exclaimed happily.

Down bellow…

"This is the worst day ever," Fu complained wadding through the sewers," Lost in the sewers, no cell service." He listed off slumping his shoulders," How could Lipkowski make this get and help stuff look so glamorous?"

"Who there's to enter the lair of the one-eyed troll," a voice echoed through the sewers and the single red eye, eyed Fu.

"Easy there tiger," said Fu uneasily backing up," I'm just wait- Stan Lipkowski? Is that you?"

" Fu-ster?" Stan questioned coming out of the shadows to reveal a purple troll," Hey, you're a sight for sore eyes. What's it been, 2, 3 hundred years?" He shrugged grinning widely," What brings you down here?"

"Serious trouble Stan," Fu answered," I got to get to the east village pronto," he said urgently.

"Say no more," said the troll bending down gesturing for the dog to climb on," I know a shortcut under the zoo."

"Sewer's," Fu gagged.

* * *

"Jackie," greeted her mom," You can wash up. Dad's clients are already here. Uh Hayden, a little help honey." Hayden's mouth morphed into his dragon's and blew a stream of flames at the dishes cooking them instantly.

"Who's ready for mushroom cakes," called Susan cheerfully as Hayden trailed behind her. As Jackie was about to turn on the tap water, Fu seemingly popped out of the sink causing Jackie to recoil back in shock.

"Fu?!" Jackie exclaimed," Yo dog, we do have a doggy door."

"Kid where were you?" Demanded the dog drying himself.

"Dude, I don't even want to hear it," said Jackie," Grandpa must be bugging if he thinks he can make me clean his whole house-"

"You don't understand!" Fu protested grabbing the collar of her shirt," You left me and gramps wanting for you on the roof. We were sitting ducks out there when the Huntsmen showed up."

"The Huntsmen?" Jackie gasped in realization," Where's grandpa now?" She asked stretching the dog's wrinkly head.

"Look kid," said Fu," Long story short, it ain't looking good for the old man."

"This is all my fault," said Jackie letting go of his face letting it retract itself.

"We gotta go get help," ordered Fu already padding towards the door.

"No!" Interrupted Jackie determinedly," I've gotta do this."

"Uhh look," said the dog turning to face her," No offense kid, but we don't got time for no dress rehearsal. It's show time and you haven't even mastered going full dragon yet."

"Watch me," Jackie said confidently," Dragon up!" Flames coated her body as her claws formed and soon enough, she was in full dragon form. She let out a roar.

"Hey," said Jackie happily," I did it, check me out. I'm the American dragon." She cheered letting out yet another roar. She bent down allowing Fu to climb onto her.

"Let's fly," said the dog pumping his fist in the air, before looking at her doubtfully," Uh kid, you can fly can ya?"

Meanwhile in the living room, Jonathan was promoting his merchandise to his clients.

"So as you can see," he explained cheerfully," We're just your normal, wholesome milk drinking family- whoa!" He exclaimed dropping the carton of milk," Whoop-sie." He bent down to pick it up. At that exact same time, Jackie clumsily flew in with Fu clinging on desperately to her back as she tried to maneuver her way out. The clients stared opened mouthed and their eyes as wide as the saucers on the table. Jonathan looked clueless as Susan tried to break the silence.

"So, who'd like salad?"

* * *

"I'll ask you one last time old man," said the Huntsman," Where is the American Dragon?!"

"Right under your nose, dude!" came Jackie's voice, they turned around to see her landing on a wired box," I'm like a booger that way. Ha!" Then she looked up thoughtfully," Wait… that didn't come out right." The Huntsman made a step towards her but was stopped by Huntsboy.

"Allow me," he said taking the staff of him," I have unfinished business with this dragon," he announced narrowing his eyes.

"Eh ya!" He yelled letting out his battle cry. He tried to swing at her but Jackie dodged to be kicked in the stomach. She regained her balance as she landed in front of Lao Shi. Huntsboy swung at her once again and Jackie instinctively ducked causing him to take of a part of the chimney instead. Jackie yelped as fallen bricks collided with her head.

"Yo big Ernie," called Fu from afar," Yeah its Fu. I want to lay down some cookies on a bet," he said over the noise and cringed when Ernie started yelling over the phone. Behind him, Huntsboy through Jackie into the wall.

"What are we strangers? You know I'm a good boy," he cringed yet again when Ernie started yelling, Jackie was zapped by Huntsboy but recovered quickly and huffed at her opponent in annoyance. He took a swing at her but was instead kicked away. His grip on the staff loosened and it flew out of his hand into the Huntsman's.

"Try my fastball!" She yelled blowing out a fireball onto her hand and threw it with deadly accuracy as it zoomed towards the boy. Unfortunately for Jackie, he managed to dodge the fastball and it came into contact with the water tower behind him causing it to drench her as the contents spilled.

"Enough!" Proclaimed the Huntsman as he pointed his staff at her," American dragon, prepare to become a pair of boots." He stated shooting a net towards her.

"Young one!" Shouted her grandpa," Clean toilet bowl!" Jackie made a face at that trying to catch the meaning behind it, instinctively her tongue shot out of her mouth straight towards the flying net. She spun the tip of her tongue entangling it.

'First clockwise, then counter-clockwise,' she thought as the net aimed towards the Huntsman.

"What?!" He exclaimed in shock," How did she-"He was cut off as he struggled against the net.

"Hey," Jackie exclaimed in realization," It worked! Haha, who the woman now huntspunk," she taunted," You want some, there more where that came from."

"Eh ya!" Yelled Huntsboy as he dashed towards her, Jackie looked in panic. Seeing this Lao Shi shouted," Young one! Sweep floor!" Jackie got into stance and slapped the boy away with her tail.

"Ernie! Ernie! Wait! Wait!" Said Fu," I change my mind, put all my biscuits on the kid. Yeah that's right, the whole thing." Huntsboy let out a battle cry as he and Jackie engaged into hand-to-hand combat.

"Hey, check you out Huntsboy," she flirted," You're good."

She dove for him but he jumped and dodged as he ran across her back.

"Ho, you're really good," Jackie said eyebrows raised.

"Not so bad yourself dragon girl," he shot back as they begun their fight. Unaware to Jackie, Huntsman managed to pry himself free from his own trap. Jackie got Huntsboy's fist with her tail, and accidentally slipped his glove off.

"Hey!" He yelped covering his un-gloved hand.

"Kid! Behind you!" Fu warned waving pudgy arms wildly. Jackie turned to see the Huntsman charging up his staff for another shot. Even worse, Huntsboy trapped her arms together so she couldn't move them to dodge. And he had a tight grip.

'I am so gonna regret this,' was the only thought running through her head as she concentrated. Sure enough, she farted a fireball towards him. The Huntsman was so shocked he forgot to dodge and ended up implanted into a signboard on another building. Lao Shi screamed a battle cry as Fu freed him from his net, shifting back into his dragon form. Seeing as he had no chance, Huntsboy let go of Jackie's arms and retreated backwards as Lao Shi landed beside her.

"We'll be back," said Huntsboy shooting her a glare.

"And we'll be ready," Jackie answered confidently as she crossed her arms. He slipped on his glove, covering his dragon tattoo and gracefully leaped onto another roof top. Seeing he was gone, Lao Shi and Jackie morphed back to their human forms.

"I knew you could do it kid," congratulated Fu," I didn't doubt you for a second." Jackie raised her eyebrows at him.

"Okay maybe I did," he admitted," But that's why you love me right, come on!"

"Well done young dragon," Lao Shi praised and Jackie's grin couldn't get any bigger.

"But word to wise," he continued," It is not good idea to flirt with mortal enemies. Trust grandpa, he's been there," he said his tone becoming grave.

"Tch, even a mortal enemy that fine," Jackie smirked," C'mon gramps."

"Many battles lie ahead," replied Lao Shi," We pick training up tomorrow right after school," he said poking at her chest emphasizing his point.

"I'll be there grandpa," Jackie promised," Right on time. I'm sorry that I doubted you," she apologized bowing her head in shame.

"Come now it's late, Fu dog and I walk you home," said her grandpa smiling a small smile.

* * *

"Ahh okay," said Jackie thoughtfully," So I get cleaning the toilet and the tongue thing now. No problem, very use stuff, disgusting but useful."

"Right," her grandpa agreed nodding his head.

"And the whole sweeping the floor with the tail thing," she continued uneasily," I see how that's gonna come in handy too," she grinned. Lao Shi hummed in agreement.

"But what about the part where I did all your laundry. I mean, you had me scrubbing all your nasty socks and jocks eghh," she gagged," What's up with that?"

"What's up was, grandpa needed his laundry done."

"And tomorrow you get to do mine. Hehehe."

"But-bb-ut I just-ohh man."


	2. Chapter 2- Dragon breath

Hi. I'd like to thank those who are reading this now and heres the next chapter dragon breath.

* * *

Screams echoed through the streets as creatures dashed out of the man-hole tail between their legs.

"Something tells me this is the place," pointed out Lao Shi as Jackie and Fu watched creatures pass by.

"So umm," the black haired girl started," What exactly is down there freaking everybody out?" She questioned rubbing the back of her neck.

"That's the million dollar question kid," answered Fu standing on his hind-legs.

They peeked into the sewers as a monstrous roar echoed through the sewers, causing shivers to go up Jackie's spine.

"Uh guys," she started uneasily," I'd really like to do some magical defending but uh-um," she looked down into the sewer making a face," Uh the thing is, I'd prefer not to get my face rearranged before the day of the ball dance."

"Ah Jackie. Even the thirstiest frog, cannot drink from two ponds at once," Lao Shi said calmly. Jackie stared at him blankly.

"In other words," butted in Fu," Duties before cuties!" He chuckled and shoved her into the sewer. She let out a yelp frowned when she felt the sludge on her hair and her clothes but quickly forgot it when a roar came from behind.

"Now listen up yo!" She said trying to keep her voice from waving," Whatever you are, I'm here to tell you to take your nasty business out of this- whoa!" She was cut off when she was tackled to into the wall.

"My face!" She panicked," How's my face?!" Up above Fu deadpanned while Lao Shi shook his head in disappointment. The creature screeched as it slithered around her.

"Okay," said Jackie seriously," You asked for it. Dragon up!" She pumped her fist into the air and in a burst of flames; she was in her dragon form minus the tail. Quickly realizing this, she willed her tail to come out. She concentrated on her surroundings and kicked away the creature when it came close to her and ducked to avoid getting hit.

"How you like these moves huh smooth freak?!" She boosted making kung-fu motions with her hands. While doing so, her tail accidentally slashed a pipe causing sewage water to come splashing at her. She gagged at the taste in the mouth and had to refrain from puking her guts out. Jackie made a mental note to use a whole liter of mouth wash when she got home. The female dragon made a grab for the creature as it swooped above and was met with a punch to the stomach. The dragon was hurled back spewing out a stream of flames in the monsters direction. The mysterious creature let out a scream of pain as it retreated into the darkness. Jackie shook her head to get rid of the pain and dizziness.

"Yeah!" She cheered," Haha! Believe that! You'll see me represent!" Jackie exclaimed as Fu helped her out of the hole. "This how real dragon put it down!" Her grandpa and Fu stared at her blankly as she did her victory dance.

"Whatever it is," said her grandpa breaking her out of her good mood," It will be back."

"Joy killer," Jackie huffed.

* * *

"Ay yo Jack!" Exclaimed Jackie's female best friend as they skateboarded along the streets," You know it's that time of year again," Trixie said sassily," Time to make things right with the universe and do the charity thing."

"So… you're volunteering at the homeless shelter instead of going to the school dance?" Jackie asked cluelessly as Trixie expertly leaped over a knocked over trash bin.

"What's you bananas?!" Trixie exclaimed," This dance is my charity thing. I'm taking Spud," she explained gesturing to the boy in front of them as Spud's yoyo tied around him like rope," Not only as a charity to him, but to all the home girls that won't have to be his date."

"Yeah we're gonna wear matching shirts," he explained. Jackie and Trixie looked at each other and Jackie raised her eyebrows as if saying, 'Are you serious?' Trixie just shook her head. They reached the entrance of Milford middle school and hopped of their skateboards as Trixie untied Spud from his small trap.

"Ya'll smell somethin' funny?" Questioned Trixie as she sniffed the air.

"It's not me," pointed out Spud," I showered today, wait… was that yesterday?" He questioned to himself as they walked into school," Or maybe it was last…Tuesday? I can't remember when I showered last," he shrugged.

"So Jackie," Trixie suddenly said," Who you goin with to the dance?"

"I was hopin Ray," Jackie smirked although her eyes said otherwise; she was feeling slightly doubtful of that. No guy had asked her out before so what chance did she have with Ray?

"Hopin'!" Exclaimed Spud bringing her out of her thoughts," You better get on that train buddy, or Ray is gonna pull out of the station with you. He'll be all whoo-hoo, later dude I got an better girl and you'll be all nooo, I…I'm better and then you bam!" He shouted and ran into a imaginary wall," You hit a telephone pole and then you'll be lyin' there watching her caboose, get away…"

"Tch, Spud please. The thing about the guys is that you can't come across to eager," Jackie explained trying to sound confident," That train is running on my schedule today ya heard."

"Psh yo Jackie," whispered Trixie tugging at her arm," Lookie there," she said pointing in Ray's direction. Correction, Ray's direction coming towards her! Jackie felt her knees going faint as Trixie's arm was the only reason that she wasn't on the floor yet.

"Yo, get it together Jackie," said Trixie slapping her cheek lightly as Spud helped her up to her stand up straight.

"Yeah dude," he said in his surfer dude tone," Adios and good luck," he nodded giving her a light shove in Ray's direction. His shove may have been too hard or Jackie's legs were out of her control because she tumbled into Ray. He caught her before she could go face flat onto the floor and his touch sent uncontrollable shivers up her arms making her face go beet red.

"You okay?" Ray asked his beautiful blue eyes full of concern. Jackie felt her brain cells disappear by the second and she reminded herself to punch Spud later for putting her in this.

"Yeah I'm fine," she squeaked her face getting redder by the minute.

"That's great," he said smiling brightly, if it was possible Jackie's face was redder then red itself.

"Hey I was wondering," he started rubbing the back of his neck and Jackie's head was screaming adorable and had to refrain herself from screaming it out loud and instead nodded her head for him to continue.

"Well I was wondering, would you like to-"

"Oh Ray!" Came a high pitched squeal from the opposite end of the hall. 'Please make it not be her, please make it not be her,"' Jackie chanted in her mind. But Lady Luck was not on her side as Brenda's face suddenly popped up between them.

"Hey Ray," Brenda flirted pressing her body against the blond boy's. Jackie felt her blood boil and was close to incinerating her right then and there.

"Hey Brenda," said Ray in an annoyed tone as he crossed his arms sliding away from the blond haired girl.

"I was wondering," Brenda started fluttering her fake long lashes at him and Jackie had to resist the urge to puke.

"Do you have anyone to take to the dance tonight?" She questioned staring at him with doe black eyes.

"Actually I was-"He started but was soon cut off.

"No? Great!" She exclaimed before he could finish," We have so much to talk about," she said linking her arm through his as she dragged him down the hall. Meanwhile Jackie was staring at them open mouthed and crestfallen as they turned a corner.

"Tough luck buddy," sympathized Spud as Trixie nodded in agreement. Jackie slumped as they patted her back in comfort.

"Oh man," she whined," Now who am I meant to take to the dance now?" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"Look I wouldn't do this for just anyone but I got this wig-"started Spud but was quickly cut off by Trixie.

"Na-ah, you're my date," she said," Look Jackie, as long as you pop a couple of mints or gums or something before start asking guys out, you're as good as good," she sassed.

"Oh so that's what smells funny," realized Spud," Super-ca-la-fraja-lis-tic-coni-frili-tosis," he said pulling back waving of Jackie's bad breath.

"Yeah," said Trixie waving her hand," That's just funky."

"Yucky," agreed Spud as they walked away. Jackie checked her breath and grimaced at the smell.

* * *

At the cafeteria…

"Hi," Jackie greeted to a random red-haired guy.

"Eww," he gagged," And I thought the tuna sandwiches stunk up the place."

"Still?!" Exclaimed Jackie in surprise," I totally just washed just now."

"Take a breath mint," he said pulling out a packet of mints," Actually, take them all," he pulled out her tongue and dumped all of the breath mints onto it before stuffing it back into Jackie's mouth.

Next, Jackie approached another guy who was exercising on the field.

"Hey baby," she flirted putting her face close to his. His face shot up and immediately he backed away from the black-haired girl.

"School dance, you, me," she continued following him.

"I? You?" He questioned before toppling over a hurdle.

A few minutes later…

The guy Jackie was trying to ask out currently needed medical attention ASAP.

"Hey," said Jackie," If the doctors release you out by tomorrow night get me and my celly, cool?" She asked not realizing the people behind her covering their noses at her bad breath.

Now Jackie was getting desperate.

So next she asked a cute looking janitor, at least she thought he was cute.

"Hey baby," she flirted," I need a date and if you don-"She yelped when the janitor turned his face. Let's just say he was not exactly her ideal type of guy with flimsy lips, bushy eyebrows that met in the middle, and a huge mole on the right side of his cheek. She recovered quickly and shrugged. What did she have to lose?

"Is it just me?" She asked flirtatiously," Or are we feeling something here?" Jackie was answered by the sound of vomit when the guy stuffed his head inside his bucket and puked.

"Oh come on!" Jackie exclaimed exasperated," My breath can be that bad."

"Attention students," blared the school speakers," Due to a mysterious odor, we will be evacuating the building until we have located the stench." The bell rang and excited students busted out of their classrooms as they exited the school.

"Oh man," Jackie whined and sighed and looking up to see a deep straight dent on the locker. Maybe it was that bad.

* * *

"Ah yes," said her grandpa whose head was buried in a book," Bad breath is normal for dragons your age, your fire breathing glands are maturing," he explained," It should only last for 1 maybe 1 weeks."

"2 weeks!" Jackie panicked. "Unacceptable gramps. I got a dance to go to, guys to impress. You feeling me."

"Bad breath is not important," said Lao Shi slamming a book shut," What is important is that we identify the creatures in the sewer, the dragon council is awaiting a full report," he fretted flicking through pages in another book.

"Anything in those books about how to get rid of my stank mouth?" She asked moving to sit beside him. Lao Shi gagged at her breath and coughed to cover it up.

"You should not worry about other people's perceptions about you," he said," The horn does not make the unicorn."

"Uh actually it does," pointed out Jackie getting off her seat," Otherwise it's just a horse." Lao Shi's face turned to one of realization as he let her words sink in.

"Blah, do no question your dragon master!" He shouted burying his head in the books yet again. Jackie stared at him with crossed arms and let out a yelp when she felt someone forcefully tug her into another room.

"Ah, you seriously taking advice from a man who hasn't had a date since the Mink Dynasty?" Fu questioned and now that Jackie looked back, it did sound ridiculous.

"Follow me kid, I got just the thing," he said leading her to his station and Jackie couldn't stop the smile creeping up her face.

* * *

"Crushed bat guano bang!" Fu said dramatically tossing in some pink sand," A little pitch of rosemary, ba-boom! And last but not least," he grabbed a toad and where he got it from Jackie didn't even want to know.

"Some odi-toad!" Jackie had to look away when the dog squeezed something out of it. When she looked back, the black-haired girl saw he was mixing something and after a few seconds, it flashed a bright shade of pink.

"Bingo!" Fu exclaimed dipping a necklace with a small tube in it. "As long as you're wearing this baby, bad breath is but a distant nightmare."

"Fu! You're my dog!" Jackie couldn't contain the happiness in her voice as she pulled him into a bear hug. "This is awesome!"

"Bab-bab-dab," said Fu," Just be careful with it. Toad water isn't back in season until June and about getting a date for the dance," he put a paw under his chin as if in deep thought.

"Huh?" Jackie questioned," But I already asked every guy in school."

"Who said anything about school."

* * *

"Now," started the dog," If you really wanna impress Mr Ray, you gotta show up at the dance with a grade A prime hottie," he explained," You gotta show him that you're a serious player."

"I am a serious player," Jackie argued.

"Hehehe, yeah that's good kid," he chuckled," Just keep tellin' yourself that. Now I happen to know a few guys from my side of town that may want to help you out."

"Tch, bring it on Fu," Jackie sassed cockily. The train came to a stop as Jackie hopped of her seat, but before she could take another step further, she was tugged back by the 600 year-old dog.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up kid," he said letting go of her shirt.

"But this is the last stop," she protested.

"Not for us it ain't," said the dog with a sly smirk. He winked at the director of the train and Jackie gasped when the guy suddenly separated himself from his legs. Correction, he separated his actual body from his legs.

"This here is the express train to magic vill," explained Fu as the guy waved his cap at them as he turned a dark shade of purple. Fu cackled as the train suddenly lifted itself into the air. A few seconds later the moving stopped and the doors opened as soon as Jackie stepped out, she was met with the sights of different magical creatures at a flea market. They were promoting different things like eyeballs, batwings and other stuff that Jackie didn't really want to go into detail about.

"Welcome to Magus Bizarre kid!" Fu exclaimed," Anything you need you can find it here." He tugged at her shirt again when he saw her about to wonder off.

"Hey, hey, hey, stick close kid," he said," I don't want you talking to anybody unless I give you the thumps up," he explained. Fu put his paw in his mouth and let out a loud whistle.

"Hey Victor, you back there buddy," Fu called as he padded towards a cart with Jackie following in tow.

"Fu dog," A deep voice said in surprise," You back already?" He came into the light and Jackie could see this was a guy she could totally take to prom. Wavy short brown hair, mysterious violet eyes and a lean build that any guy would kill for.

"Nah, nah," waved of Fu," I got someone here I'd like you to meet. Jackie meet Victor," he said giving her a light push. Jackie stood in front of him and she felt her grin turn into that of a lovesick puppy.

"Kid," Fu whispered," Work your magic," he said disappearing to who knows where leaving her and Victor alone.

"Hey, hey," she protested but saw he was already gone," Umm, hey listen," she started turning to face the attractive man in front of her," I was wondering if you aren't busy tomorrow night maybe I could-" Jackie felt all life drain her as a guy pushed the cart that was separating them to see that Victor's bottom half wasn't exactly how she imagined. Instead of regular human legs, there were 8 hairy spider-legs.

"Maybe I could slow back away," she panicked trying to ignore the hurt and confused look on Victor's face as she quickly walked away. Fu ran after her and quickly caught up.

"Hey," he said," What's the matter with you?"

"Sorry, I guess I was put off by the 8 hairy spider legs!" She shrieked angrily glaring down at him.

"Hey," he protested standing on his hind-legs," I thought you might be a leg girl, oh alright. Relax I got a few other options," he said gesturing for her to look to her left. Jackie saw two red-haired guys that looked alike.

"Twins!" Jackie exclaimed in glee," Alright, one for each arm," she said rubbing her hands a perverted grin on her face.

"Hey, hey, hey," said Fu padding along beside her," They ain't just twins, they're oracle twins," he explained," Seers as if they can see the future, ha, ha."

"Whoa, how cool is that," she agreed walking towards them.

"Hi," the cheery one greeted," You're cute," his eyes flashed yellow for a second," Want to know the exact time and day you die," he giggled as if saying your death date was normal.

"Uh…"

"You're getting a Game Station 3000 for Christmas," said the other brother emotionlessly, "Whoop-de-tap-dancing-woo." Jackie wasn't sure if she should be dancing in glee or run for her life. So like she did with Victor, she slowly backed away.

"Alright," said Fu," Here's the deal, Sam, little Mr. Sunshine, he can always see the bad stuff that's goin' to happen," he explained then pointing to the other guy," And Kyle, Mr. doom and gloom, can only see the good stuff," he huffed," Go figure. Anyhow, you got your pick." Sam suddenly grabbed her left hand to reveal her mole.

"You should totally have that mole checked," he giggled as Jackie stared at her hand in shock.

A moment later…

"I pick neither," said Jackie moodily as she relaxed against a cart," Look Fu, I'm looking to impress Ray, not traumatize him for life."

"Whoa, take it easy kid," argued Fu," Just getting warmed up." Out of the corner of her eye, Jackie noticed an extremely attractive guy at a nearby stall. Jet black hair that framed his face perfectly, black eyes that held a mysterious look in them, nicely built and looked good wearing a red leather jacket and black jeans. Yep, definitely her type.

"Oh okay but I uh…" she said aimlessly as she got up," But um, how bout' I pick the next guy."

"No way kid," dis-agreed Fu shaking his head," Some of these guys are dangerous, stick with me I'll make sure you don't get-"He was cut off when he was suddenly picked up by the scruff of his neck by a 6ft tall blue troll.

"Well, well, well," said a smaller green troll rubbing his hands deviously," You've got a lot of nerve, showing your face around here."

"Erbert, come on," Fu protested as he dangled above him," I was gonna pay you back those dog biscuits I mean, seriously, I just need a little more time."

Meanwhile…

"Hi," greeted Jackie as she strolled towards the mysterious man," Do you come here often?"

"Uh, no I'm just in town for a few days to visit my family," he explained rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he grinned at her. Jackie felt like she could faint any moment now, seriously this guy was too hot to be real.

"Well uh, a visitor should have the proper tour guide," Jackie flirted.

"Oh really," he smirked crossing his toned arms," Do you have someone in mind?"

"Jackie Long at your service," she introduced curtsying for effect.

"I'm Jason," he said putting his hand out for her to shake. Jackie took it without question. 'So far so normal,' Jackie thought in the back of her mind.

"Listen, there's a dance at my school tomorrow night and I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to go with me?" Asked the raven haired girl without her voice wavering, at least she hoped so.

"I'd love to but-"

"But what?!" Jackie panicked," Is it my breath because this necklace is supposed to-"

"Chill," the attractive man chuckled," Your breath is merely fresh, I just have to be home early. I stayed out late last night and got in so much trouble, you don't even know," he explained.

"How early we talking?" Smirked Jackie.

"Oh you know, sometime around 10:23 in 15 seconds eastern standard time," he said it so casually; Jackie wondered if he had a mental clock built into his brain.

He chuckled nervously," It's this whole lunar cycle thing."

"That's cool," waved off Jackie," You can tell me all about it at the dance."

"Come on guys," came the voice of Fu," Be reasonable." Jackie looked back to see the shar-per dog in trouble.

"Um I'll see you tomorrow kay," she didn't give Jason a chance to answer as she dashed towards Fu.

"The blood's rushing to my head," whined Fu who was hanging upside down.

"Why don't you pick up someone your own size," threatened Jackie who was in full dragon form. The troll holding Fu dropped him and sized up to Jackie. Her tail tapped his back lightly and he looked behind in annoyance as Jackie took this as a distraction to whack him into a nearby cart. The smaller troll tried to run away, but was pulled back by the dragon's tail and was sent flying into his henchman with the tent slamming on top of them, trapping them as they struggled to find their way out.

"Good save kid," the dog praised," Now maybe we can find you a date in Troll town."

"Tch, its cool Fu. I'll be fine," she waved off taking one last look at Jason, he waved at her and Jackie couldn't help but be smitten.

"Just fine," she repeated walking away. When Jason was sure she wasn't looking, his eyes flashed red as he gained a look of annoyance and walked away.

* * *

At the Long's house, Jackie was being bombarded by his parent's camera flashlights.

"Mom," she whined rubbing her eyes and checked herself again, her dark red dress hugged her slim figure nicely as she wore a pair of heels to go with it too.

"Oo, I can't help it Jackie," her mom protested," You just look so pretty, hold still, hold still." She ordered taking more photos of her.

"You know," said her dad thoughtfully," Your dress might look better if you took of this necklace," he pointed out reaching for her necklace.

"No!" She panicked pulling back. The door bell rang saving Jackie from an explanation to her dad.

"I'll get it!" Came the whiny voice of her little brother as he ran down the stairs, the small boy opened the door to see Jason wearing a tuxedo that made him look mouth-drooling to look at.

"Hi," he greeted politely," Is Jackie home?"

"You must have the wrong house," stated Hayden as he observed the taller boy in front of him," My sister's _never_ dated anyone as handsome as you before. In actual fact, she's never dated."

"Oh really," Jason chuckled," But she's such a sweetheart."

"Oh she's the best," Hayden agreed and Jackie knew there was a catch if her brother was complimenting her," She sleeps with a nightlight, picks her toes and mom had to send her to school with an extra pair of underwear for the entire first grade," he listed off. The little devil gestured for Jason to come closer," Accidents."

"Haha," Jackie cut in before she died of embarrassment," Isn't he precious," she stated shoving him aside as he crashed into the storage room. Jason raised a brow at her but didn't answer.

"Well bye," Jackie said walking out the door before she could die of even more embarrassment.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it," screeched her mom as she raced in front of them. She repeatedly snapped pictures of them as Jackie tried to get her to stop.

"Okay, well, don't wait up," Jackie called dragging Jason along with her as they sprinted out her house.

"Huh that's weird," noticed Susan glancing at her camera," Jason has red eye in every one of these pictures."

"Camera must be broken," her husband shrugged.

* * *

At Milford middle school, music was blaring throughout building as student's bustled in.

"Look here Spud," sassed Trixie," I showed up with you but I ain't goin' to get you punch or pose in any photo with you that can later be used against me, are you hearin' me?" She said nudging him.

"Look, there's Jackie," Spud replied completely ignoring Trixie as he pointed at the entrance door where Jackie was walking in hand in hand with Jason.

"What up Jack," said Trixie, proud of her friend for finding a date, a good-looking one on top of that.

"Trixie, Spud," greeted Jackie as she walked up to them Jason following in tow," I'd like you to meet Jason," she introduced taking a glance at Brenda and Ray who looked like they were having fun. Jealousy surged through Jackie as she interrupted Jason. She had to make Ray jealous, that was her main goal here after all.

"Ok we'll catch up with you guys later," Jackie interrupted taking hold of Jason's hand," Got to go get my dance on, yeah!" She exclaimed dragging Jason into the crowd.

"Maybe we should get our-"

"Nab," squawked Trixie instantly," Shut it down home boy."

"Okay," said Spud looking dejected.

At the shop…

"Tell the council I do not have any information about the creature yet," ordered Lao Shi as he clicked through a camera, he said words in Chinese out of frustration," Apparently my daughter thinks that fixing a digital camera is more important than restoring peace to the community," he tantrum as a pixie hovered beside him watching him in amusement.

"No skin of my wings," said the pixie," You have to pay by the hour."

"Wait!" Lao Shi suddenly exclaimed looking at a certain picture," Inccubus!"

"Gazilled hi," said the pixie.

"No! Listen!" Said Lao Shi urgently," The creature is while harmless during the day, becomes a soul sucking monster when the moon reaches the center of the night sky."

Meanwhile at the dance…

"Uh Jackie," said Jason uneasily as he danced along with Jackie," Don't forget I have to be home by-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," waved off Jackie aimlessly," 10:20 something."

"10:23 in 15 seconds, it's the exact time the moon reaches the center of the sky," he explained.

"Whatev' no prob," she shrugged," I just want you to meet a few people and then we'll totally motor," she promised and lead them towards Ray and Brenda.

"Yeah, hey," danced Jackie. "Don't hurt yourself, oh hey Brenda!" She greeted then with a much nicer tone," Hey Ray. Did you guys get to meet my hot date Jason," she introduced and she could have sworn a look of jealousy flashed across Ray's face, but waved it off and thought it was probably the lights making her see things. While Brenda was staring at Jason lustfully and looked like wanted to get into his pants already.

"Hey there handsome," Brenda flirted while Jason just looked uncomfortable at the attention he was getting. She smiled innocently at him and dragged Jackie away out of earshot.

"Where'd you find him?" Demanded the blonde.

"I have my ways," said the Chinese-American smirking slyly glancing at Jason as a crowd of girls began to form around him asking things like:

"Can I have your number?"

"Do you have a brother?"

"Ladies," Jackie interrupted, "Like I said to my hot date Jason, hot date Jason I say, if you wanna get the hotties you got to move your bodies," she said back-flipping to impress the crowd free-styled as the crowd cheered for her. But unknown to her it was almost 10:23:15, put shortly when the moon reaches the center of the sky, and the worry was clearly shown on Jason's face as he glanced at the cheering crowd.

"Jackie, I'm not feeling too well!" He called over the crowds roars.

"Okay, yeah, yeah, yeah!" She called back over the crowd, A couple more minutes! Yo party over here what! Party over here!" She cheered as Jason glanced frantically at the sky.

"Jackie the moon!" He panicked frantically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's almost as cool as you babe!" She said, "Yo, yo, yo, DJ drop, drop the beat!"

"Trixie on the one-hit-two!" The African-American called back as she played another pop-song. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Jason sprinted towards the exit. But before he could even get there Brenda stepped in front of him blocking his way out.

"Hey there handsome," she flirted shamelessly," Leaving so soon? Parties just getting started."

"I'm not feeling so good," the black head admitted shaking his head.

"Maybe a dance will help you feel better," the cheerleader offered innocently.

"I don't-"

"Come on, one dance won't hurt anybody," she persisted latching her arm through his and dragged him towards the dance floor. 'Yes, all according to plan,' the she-devil thought deviously. While the cheerleader was in her day-dream, Jason's eyes glowed a murderous shade of red.

"Yo, yo check it out, it the mac-mummy, yeah!" She cheered as the crowd roared.

"Uh Jack, have you seen your hot date Jason lately?" Trixie sassed as she pointed over to a dancing Brenda and Jason.

"Alright!" Jackie exclaimed as a grin spread across her face, "Do you know what this means?"

"Uh that you brought a cheating two-faced were beast to the dance," Trixie replied sarcastically but was ignored by Jackie as she searched for a certain someone, she smiled when she spotted a familiar head of golden locks but frowned at the dejected look he had on his face.

"I can't believe Brenda would just ditch him like that," she said grimacing, then looked up in thought, "No actually I can believe that," she sniffed her breath and grinned at the freshness of it, "It's all good," she said to herself and strolled over to Ray.

"Brenda said that the only reason that she had made me go out with her was so that she could dance with the most attractive guy in the room," he said dejectedly, "I guess she got her wish."

"Don't say that," Jackie argued, "Brenda has no idea of what she's missing and for the record, I think you're the most attractive guy in the room," she said the last part softly as her face turned a beet shade of red.

"You really think so?" Ray asked in surprise.

"I don't think so, I know so," she sassed. A slow, romantic song began to fill the room and Jackie glanced and saw Trixie giving her a wink.

"Would you like to dance milady?" Offered Ray in a posh voice as he offered her a hand.

"Well I would love to," said Jackie in the same voice as she took his hand, she placed her arms around his neck as Ray held her waist firmly. Jackie was in a bliss at the moment, she was finally dancing with the guy of her dreams for crying out loud. Too bad happy moments never last forever.

"Whoa there handsome," Brenda flirted shamelessly, " You really know your way around the dance floor, don't you?" She was answered with an animalistic growl from Jason as he glared at her with glowing red eyes.

"Rawr to you too," she said back, all of a sudden Jason grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. For once in her life, the cheerleader felt frightened as he glared at her. The black head took this chance and opened his mouth to suck blue mist out of her mouth. As if nothing had ever happened, he walked away leaving a soulless Brenda behind.

"Listen," started Jackie, "I'm sorry about Brenda-"

"Don't worry about it," waved off Ray with a small smile, "You're a better dancer anyway." He spun her around and caught her in his arms. He leaned down and Jackie could almost feel his lips on hers as they leaned in closer. A girl bumped into them causing Ray to drop Jackie as she landed with an oomph.

"Hey, watch where you're going?" She said questionably as she saw the girl wasn't paying any attention whatsoever. She waved her hand in front of her face and got no reaction back. She glanced around to see half of the school's girls in the same state. She panicked when she realized the only person who could do this.

"Uh stay here, I'll be right back," she ordered to Ray as she dashed off to look for her friends. The Chinese-American soon found them, sitting at a table drinking punch.

"Spud!" She called, "Whatever you do, do not let Trixie dance with Jason."

"Dude, " he started, "Trixie won't do that…" he trailed off when he noticed the dark-skinned girl wasn't saying anything. Jackie's face paled as she glanced at her best friend.

"Uh Trixie?" He waved his hand in front of her and began to lightly tap her on the cheek as she just stared aimlessly into nowhere. Starting to panic, Jackie glanced at Jason to see him sucking the souls out of more girls who had ditched their partners to dance with him. She crawled under the table and dialed the first person that came to mind.

With Fu…

"Ahh, you have so much tension in these wrinkles," said a blond woman with a thick scottish accent as she massaged the 600 year-old dog with her 6 arms. A phone rang and Fu had to rummage through his wrinkles to find his phone.

"Talk to the Fu," he said a dreamy look on his face.

"Fu! Fu!" She called frantically, "You got to help me, my date is totally acting freaky!"

"Date? What date?" He questioned cluelessly snapping out of his dreamy daze.

"Well you see, I sorta asked out this guy at the flea market who looked normal but-"

"Kid," the dog groaned," What did you do?"

"She took an incubus to the school dance," Lao Shi popped in showing a picture of Jason.

"A-a, a incubus," Fu stuttered panicking," You mean the one with the- Jackie, do you realize that your date is a soul-stealing serpent!"

"I'm starting too, yes," Jackie shot back feeling herself on the verge of hyper-ventilation.

"Kid, you got to get him out of there pronto," he ordered frantically, "You do not want to know what happens when the moon reaches the center of the sky." A loud noise made the hair on Jackie's head stand up while Fu just dropped his phone in front. Mustering up courage, she peeked out of the table cloth and saw the entire girl population of her school in a daze as Jason stood in the middle wearing an emotionless face. The moonlight glowed at Jason as if it was a spotlight and darkness swirled around him like a tornado. Jackie watched in horror as the tornado died down to reveal Jason with his bottom half as the shape of a long green serpent, his hair was spikier than ever and two long goat horns sprouted on each side of his head. His eyes were a malicious shade of red and would seem to haunt her every dreams. Although the top half of his body was what men would kill for with a lean, toned body and a nice 8-pack, Jackie shook her head to get rid of her perverted thoughts and back to the situation at hand as Jason roared a roar that would even put the toughest dragons to shame.

"Uh I think I just found out," said Jackie lamely.

* * *

The creature roared as he sucked the souls out of everyone in the building.

"Whoa!" Jackie yelped and quickly slid back into the comfort of the table.

"Fu! Fu! My date just sucked the souls out of the entire student body," she panicked on the phone. "Talk about killing the party vibe," she commented.

"I think I can whip up a potion that will help you out," said Fu, "But you got to keep him busy til' then," he said urgently.

A smirk made its way onto Jackie's face, "That I can do, Fu," she stated ending the call. "Dragon up!" Flames coated her body and soon she was in full dragon form.

"Right on," she boasted," Time to go kick me some incubus! Look out incubus cause the Am-drag is in the house!" She charged towards him only to be knocked away in the swipe of an arm. She went flying towards the table. Before she could recover the incubus had already grabbed her by the chest.

"Oh, so now you wanna dance with me," she commented curling her tail around Jason's. She tipped him over as he growled angrily at her as if saying 'no you didn't'. Jackie's only answer was a hand gesture saying 'come and get me'. He charged at her again and Jackie was really starting to regret her actions as she gulped when the creature came slithering towards her.

She frantically made a gesture saying 'hold on' and yelped, she dashed towards the DJ box, tail between her legs as the creature raced after her.

"Time to spin some tunes," she grabbed some of the CDs and flicked them towards the incoming incubus. The creature simply used his wings as a shield and Jackie gasped when a hard impact landed on her gut. She spun on the CD player and went crashing into a wall. The incubus was on her in a second and Jackie was struggling to make sure he didn't steal her soul.

"Back off soul-brother!" Commented Fu as he rode on her grandpas scaly back. Jackie couldn't have been any more grateful at the moment. Lao Shi kung-fu kicked the incubus into a faraway table, Fu slid off his back and tossed something towards her.

"Here kid, this ought a do the trick," he said frantically as he tossed her a small bottle. Grinning she flipped towards the incubus and popped the lid open, "Say goodnight baby," and gulped down the drink.

"Kid no!" Exclaimed Fu. "You're not supposed to drink it!" Jackie's body felt strange almost powerless as she gagged on the taste.

"Huh?!"

"You were supposed to pour it on the incubus! The potion renders whoever touches it powerless!" He explained. On cue Jackie shifted into her human form.

"Oh man!" She whined looking at her human hands, now she was powerless, "Uh a little help here gramps-" She stopped mid sentence to see her grandpa wandering the dance floor, soulless. She glanced at the incubus who was trying to claw at the small man and pushed him out of the way as they tumbled across the floor. The black haired girl narrowed her eyes at the creature feeling courageous as she charged at it. She went for a flying kick, but was cut short when its tail wrapped around her leg and hung her upside down as he glared down at her. She mentally thanked herself for wearing shorts but that wasn't the issue here. She was about to become soulless!

"Come on kid," said Fu as he blocked a soulless Lao Shi from walking into the fight. "I bet all my brownies on you, but now I wish that I had put all my chocolate on the incubus cause frankly, you stink!" He yelled, the black haired girl was in too much of a panic to glare at him but grinned widely when she saw her necklace dangling between her eyes.

"You're right!" She exclaimed, "I do stink!" She ripped the necklace off and hurled it into a nearby bin.

"Ha-ha-ha, how you like me now!" She said with as much breath as possible. "Incubus!"

"Dragon breath," he gagged and fell to the floor as he clawed at his throat. Blue mist came out of his mouth as he returned all the souls to her classmates. Confused looks went across the rooms as Jason turned back into his human form still knocked out.

"We'll keep the incubus at the shop til sunrise, when the moon sets, he'll be as good as new," Fu Dog explained as he and Lao Shi carried her out of the building.

"What happened?" Questioned Ray looking as confused as the others, unfortunately for the girls the boys remembered enough to be angry at them as they turned their backs on them like the moody teens they are.

"And when they say trans-music!" She yelled trying to start the party again, "They mean it! Good days huh!" In return she got shouts and complaints about her breath, she mentally wanted to hit herself for forgetting her bad breath. She sighed and made her way out the building crestfallen.

"Jackie!" Ray called out. Jackie's head perked up at the sound of his voice but frowned when she remembered the other complaints.

"I know, I know," she sighed, "My breath, I'm gonna head home and bath and mouthwash."

"No," he shook his head, "I was just going to thank you for cheering me up."

"Oh," Jackie's cheeks went red when she remembered the 'moment' they had. "Um, yeah. Look I'm sorry that my date and your date sorta-"

"Don't be, no big. I guess we both just came here with the wrong people," he grinned sheepishly.

"You have no idea," Jackie said and smiled.

"Maybe next time, we'll make better choices?" He asked.

"Believe that- whoa!" She screamed falling out of the door, and tumbled down the stairs.

"I'm cool!" She called blushing a bright red. Way to go Jackie.

"So um," Jason started hesitantly as he and Jackie walked through the empty flea market, "I'm not sure how to put this but, I'm sorry I tried to suck the souls out of your friends at the dance." He said shamefully as he clutched his jacket tighter.

"Hey, you warned me you needed to get home, eleven times. I was just too caught up in my own thing," Jackie said feeling apologetic and guilty.

"But still," he sighed, "I should have told you. Well this is me. I had a really nice time except for the whole- you know, sorry, again," he grinned at her sheepishly as they came to a stop.

"Don't even sweat it," she waved off," I'm just glad everyone's souls ended up in their rightful bodies."

Elsewhere….

"Sweet mama flapjacks," exclaimed Trixie although the voice was coming out of Spud's body," Please tell me I'm looking at a mirror." She said staring at 'Trixie'.

"Dude, I could have sworn that I was a dude," Spud commented looking at himself in a compact mirror to see a dark-skinned girl instead.

* * *

Sorry about Jason being an incubus. It would have been kinda weird if he was a nix.


	3. Chapter 3-The Talented MissLong

Hi to those who are reading this and thanks as well. I've never had reviews before so thanks again :) And if you have any better names for the genderbent characters than please tell me.

* * *

"Forever," sighed Spun as he stared dreamily golden trophy, "I've been waiting forever for Principal Derceto to announce the school talent show."

"Here we go again," Trixie sighed sassily.

"This is my year Trix, I can feel it," he said confidently.

"Uh Spud, you say that every year," pointed out Jackie.

"But this time, I'm going to do it. This year's trophy is the nicest one yet," he persisted as they walked away. As soon as they had gone, the mythology teacher stepped out of the shadows giggling like the mad man he is.

"Ah-ie-it can't be," he stuttered glancing at the book which showed the same trophy, "Oh it is, oh you will be mine!" He cackled maliciously until he started to realize the weird stares he was getting from his students.

"As you are," he said simply walking away as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

(Theme song: By BAhorses0805)

She's cool, she's hot, like the frozen sun  
She's young and fast, she's the chosen one  
People we're not braggin'  
She's the American Dragon  
She's gonna stop her enemies with her dragon power  
Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire, real live wire  
American Dragon! (Jackie: Dragon up!)  
American Dragon!

She's the American Dragon (freestyle with the dragon)  
Her skills are getting faster  
With Grandpa the master  
Her destiny will walk up streets  
Show time, baby, for the legacy!  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: From the J-A, to the C, to the K-I, to the E! I'm the Mack-Mommy dragon of the NYC, yes heard?!)  
American Dragon!  
(Gramps: Jackie! Get back to work!)  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: Oh, man!)

* * *

"Okay," said Spud as he rummaged through his locker, "I know it's in here somewhere," he said absentmindedly as he tossed out an umbrella. He pulled out random things which Jackie and Trixie raised their eyebrows at.

"Aha!" He exclaimed wearing a top hat and a matching cape. "Or should I say walah! Spud the spud-nificent, magician extraordinaire. Ready for action," he said cockily placing his hands on his hips.

"Ay, yo Spud, I'm thinking maybe this talent show thing, ain't the best idea," Trixie pointed out.

"Trixie's got a point," agreed Jackie, "I mean remember last year…"

He ripped of his clothes in front of the audience trying to do a magic trick leaving him only in his boxers.

"And the year before that…"

He had tried to pull a rabbit out of his hat, but instead doves flew out of the table cloth and chased him around the table as he screamed for help.

"And the year before that…"

Trixie stood nervously on stage with an apple on her head.

"Now hold still," ordered Spud as he grabbed a hatchet, she gulped as she stared from the hatchet to the apple as Spud threw it.

"At least the hatchets were made out of rubber," he pointed out meekly as Trixie rubbed her head.

"Trust me homey, rubber don't make the nightmares go away, okay," she said irritated poking at his chest.

"Okay, but this is a dream man!" Spud exclaimed, "My great-grandfather was a magician. He taught me to never give up," he said confidently, Jackie almost felt bad for crushing his dreams.

"To bad he neglected to teach you 'magic'," the African-American sassed using air quotes.

"I'll never forget his catch phrase, words of immense magical power: Abigo ere egi actum!" He chanted dozily.

"What the heck does that mean?" Questioned Jackie.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "That was always about when he was laughed off the stage. That's why I've been trying to win all these years; for super gramps, and also cause the trophies are always so shiny."

"You really want to win this thing huh?" Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"More than I want air breath," he answered honestly, Jackie wasn't sure what to think as she and Trixie shared looks at each other before coming to a mutual agreement.

"We're in," she finally said as Trixie nodded her head.

"Say what?" Spud blinked.

"Spud the spud-nificent just got himself two lovely assistances," Trixie said as Jackie smiled cockily, "We're gonna help you win this thang."

"You mean it?!" Spud exclaimed his eyes lighting up like a child on Christmas day, "You two are the bestest friend's in the whole world," he said bringing the two girls into a bear hug.

That night….

"Wednesday, 11 hours 38 minutes 16 seconds, I have learn't that Taranushis Chalice has ended up as first prize for a talent show," the thief said as he wrenched the glass windows open.

"The chalice contains a magical creature that I plan to unleash, at last proving once and for all that- oh!" A bright light flashed at him stopping him in mid-sentence.

"You there! Hands in the air!" The security guard ordered, the thief did so but not for long, as he quickly snatched a random trophy and dashed throughout the hallways.

"Taranushis Chalice is mine! All mine!" He proclaimed as sprinted down the stairs into another hallway.

"You're my witnesses!" He exclaimed stopping in front of a water dispenser," When the chalice runs over with water, the creature shall be released and all of my research will be true!" He said gleefully as he filled the trophy with water.

"Ugh another one for Bellevue," sighed one of the guards.

"Behold the- oh!" He said in confusion taking a closer look at the 'chalice'. "Chess club? This is the wrong trophy." Panicking he threw the water at the guards before dashing towards the exit.

"The talent show trophy will be mine!" he screamed as he disappeared around the corridor.

* * *

"Okay, I've been working on this one for the show," said Spud as he held a fan of cards," Pick a card any card!" He shifted his the cards so that one was sticking out as Trixie tried to pick a card.

"Any card?" He questioned as Trixie grabbed a random one.

"Okay not that card," he said as Trixie took another card.

"Ugh! I can't do the trick if you keep picking the wrong card!" He exclaimed throwing the cards into the air out of frustration. Jackie noticed a security guard walking by and glanced around to see him walking towards her principal along with another security guard and judging by the looks on their faces, Jackie noted that this was a very serious matter.

"Ear of the dragon," she mumbled as her left ear shifted into her dragon forms.

"I wish I could tell you more principal," she heard one of the guards say," But he escaped on foot before we could question him further."

"He was ranting about the talent show trophy like a madman," the other one said.

"Vandals," the principal scoffed, "From now on I'll be storing the school trophy somewhere safe." Knowing that was the end of that, Jackie quickly shifted her ear back to normal before anyone could notice and glanced at the failed magic trick Spud and Trixie were doing.

* * *

"Which leads us to conclude that magical creatures are indeed among us," the Professor yawned and mumbled random things in his native tongue before snoring as the class blinked at him and sent each other weird looks saying, _'What the heck?!'_ Someone whistled loudly and the professor was awake again.

"I've never had a teacher so boring that he puts himself to sleep," joked Brenda as she manicured her nails.

"Hehehe, oh so we have a comedian on our hands so here's a joke for you Miss. Haha. Knock, knock, who's there. You're failing my class!" The teacher screamed and said in a more refined tone, "According to school rules, any student who fails my class even the head cheerleader loses their cheerleading electability." Brenda's eyes widened at the sound of that and Professor Rotwood took great triumph in that as he smirked widely.

"Haha, hilarious no?" The school bell rang and a frown overtook his face, "Class dismissed." He announced walking away.

"Alright, here's another one I've been practicing," said Spud as he walked towards Professor Rotwood's desk, "The old table cloth trick, but you know- except without the table cloth. Or the dishes?" He shrugged and pulled the table mat causing the contents on top of it, to fall to the floor.

"Ay no!" Trixie yelled as she and Jackie bent down to pick up the things, as Trixie scolded Spud, Jackie glanced at the book in her hand, noticing it was marked she turned towards it to see a trophy similar to the school's trophy except it was labeled 'Taranushis Chalice.'

"Yo Jackie you coming?" Trixie's voice snapped Jackie out of her thoughts as she noticed them leaving.

"Yeah I'll catch up with you guys in a sec," she promised and went back to the book. Something told her that this had to be told to her grandfather.

* * *

"Taranushis chalice created 2 million years ago by a tribe of nomadic elves," he explained calmly then suddenly he roughly pushed the book onto Fu dog's head who was leaning against the counter reading a newspaper.

"What is this trash?!" He exclaimed a look of irritation crossing his face.

"So you're saying that the talent show trophy isn't some chalice?" Jackie questioned confused at her grandfathers moodswings.

"No it is," he replied making Jackie raise her eyebrows, "But everybody knows that Taranushis chalice was created by goblins not elves," he said firmly as he unfolded a scroll, "Taranushis chalice has an evil djinn imprisoned within it, when the chalice is filled to the point it runs over, the djinn will be released," he explained as the scroll showed a picture of what looked like Aladdin's genie except green and much more sinister looking.

"So how do you get it back in?" Asked Jackie.

"I'm afraid you don't, unfortunately the incantation to recapture the creature has been lost for a century," he said bowing his head gravely.

"And does that Professor Nutwood know about this chalice?" popped in Fu looking equally as serious.

"Yo I bet that he was the one who tried to steal it last night, he could barely stay awake in class today!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Jackie you must get that chalice before Professor Rotwood does," ordered her grandfather,"The safety of the magical community depends on it!"

* * *

Jackie quietly opened the window of her principal's office in her dragon form. She crawled inside and landed quietly on the floor.

"Okay," she said to herself, "If I were an ancient magical chalice, where would I be?" She mumbled to herself reaching to open a drawer she stopped mid-reach at the sound of keys rattling and her principal's voice. Panicking, she dug her claws onto the ceiling and stuck herself there as Principal Derceto and Professor Rotwood came in.

"Professor Rotwood," she heard the principal say, "I've never seen you take such interest in out talent show before." She strained to hear every word they say as the dragon quivered feeling her claws give in to the strain. 'Not now,' she panicked as she grinded her teeth and dug her claws deeper into the ceiling, she felt a bead of sweat drip down her face and watched hopelessly as it landed in her teachers coffee.

"Rest assured Professor the trophy is safe and the only person who will get their hands on it will be the winner of the talent show," the principal replied as she wheeled herself to her desk while Jackie's teacher walked out the door. Jackie grinded her teeth as an insect buzzed around her and perched itself on her nose. She whimpered softly as she harshly shook her head to see it still there. Narrowing her eyes in frustration she blew fire out of her nose burning the small insect. She smiled in triumph only to turn into a look of panic when she saw it land on Principal Dercerto's table. She saw the principal look at the insect in wonder as Jackie shifted to her human form and tried to sneak out the door without anyone noticing. Keyword; tried.

"Ah Miss Long," her principal greeted, "I didn't hear you come in, can I help you?"

"Yeah- um-uh," Jackie turned around putting a smile on her face as she racked her brain for a lie that's not _'I'm looking for an ancient chalice that my evil teacher is trying to get his hands on.'_

"I was-um looking for the bee," she said hurriedly shoving her face of disgust away as she picked up the insect on the table, she beat-boxed out the door doing weird dance moves for emphasize.

* * *

"Then you know what you have to do," said her grandpa as he poured some tea, "You must enter that talent show and win that chalice," he ordered.

"No way gramps, I already told Spud I'd help him win. I can't enter against my best friend," she protested.

"Kid if Professor Nutwood gets a hold of that chalice, it will expose magical creatures to the world," interrupted Fu, "Science wants answers and next thing you know-boom!" He banged the table, "Unis the unicorn is getting sliced up at a lab-arghh," he said stretching his face, something that Jackie didn't want to see.

"You must enter the talent show and you must win it, it is your duty as the American dragon," Lao Shi said calmly as steam in the shape of a dragon floated towards her. Jackie wondered if it was her grandpa doing magic or a coincidence it looked like that, but either way she waved it off.

"Oh man," she whined slumping in her seat. As much as she hated to do it, her grandfather's word was law and refusing him would be like arguing against a bull.

* * *

"Hey guys what's up," greeted Jackie dejectedly as she hulled her suitcase along with her.

"Jackie where you been! Tell Spud that lovely assistants can be lovely in jeans and T-shirt. I don't see him trying to cram you into a sequin dress," said Trixie annoyed.

"Well actually-uh," Spud pulled out a pink sequin dress and held it in front of Jackie.

"Yeah-uh-um, about that," Jackie started nervously, "I gotta back out of the Spud the Spud-nificent act, I'm uh-entering the talent show too."

Trixie giggled, "My bad but it sounded like you said you were going to enter the talent show. But I know that's not what I think I heard cause if you take that trophy away from Spud you'd be crushing his one and only dream," said Trixie narrowing her eyes at Jackie's small frame.

"Now, now, I'm sure she has a perfectly reasonable explanation for stabbing her friend in the back, right jerk- I mean Jackie?" Said Spud with an equally annoyed look. Jackie winced at the obvious slip up and looked anywhere but them.

"Uh-yeah I do, I mean, I would if I did but I guess I don't so-uh…" she trailed off noticing their angry and betrayed faces.

"Come on Spud," said Trixie grabbing Spud's arm, "Let's go peep some real competition," they walked away leaving Jackie alone in her depression. She sighed.

* * *

"And now Jackie Long will perform a ventriloquist act with her dog puppet," the principal announced as Jackie brought out Fu dog from her suitcase and placed him on her lap.

"Hey, what do you call a pirate trip in So-ho?" asked Fu.

"I don't know Captain Ar-Ar, what?" Questioned Jackie faking a cheery tone.

"Yo-ho haha," laughed Fu, "Where do pirates go for picnics?"

Jackie shrugged in cluelessness.

"Central Pa-rr-rk," answered the 'puppet'.

"Why don't they serve escargot in Davey Jones Locker?" Asked Jackie as she drank a glass of water.

"Because dead man sell no snails haha," laughed the dog as he went back to his blank 'puppet' state.

Jackie bowed indicating it was the end of their show as the judges clapped. She grabbed Fu and the suitcase and walked back to backstage. Brenda gave her a rough shove as she stomped past Jackie.

"Admiral attempt ," said Professor Rotwood, "But I'm afraid you'll never beat my young piano prodigy with that, mangy puppet."

"Hey, who you callin' mangy here there Molly McHair-piece," shot back Fu who Jackie was carrying.

"I beg your pardon?" Huffed her teacher as he turned to look at her, Fu just went back into his puppet state.

"Ahaha, take it easy Captain Ar-Ar," chuckled Jackie nervously although deep down she was proud of her companion for saying that.

"Seriously," continued Fu, "You might want to call an exterminator for that rat's nest you call hair," Jackie started to panic as she quickly opened the suitcase, "I'd like to introduce you to a new concept, it's called a comb!" His cries were muffled when she hastily stuffed him into the suitcase and closed it shut.

"What can I say? He's got a mind of his own," said Jackie as she looked up at her teacher innocently hoping he didn't suspect anything.

"Hilarious Miss. Long," said her teacher coldly, "You'll be laughing all the way to last place, now if you'll excuse me, I have a beautiful concerto to listen to," he said with a dreamy look on his face. Jackie quietly grabbed her suitcase before her could change his mind about anything and also so that she didn't have to listen to Brenda's horrible piano skills. There was one time in first grade, Brenda auditioned to play the piano for a concert and it gave Jackie nightmares for life. It was also one of the reasons why she listens to hip-hop music, so she didn't have to listen to a piano again.

* * *

"Oh come on kid, will you put in the act?" Asked Fu as he sat on Jackie's lap. The two were currently in her grandpa's electronic shop practicing their act, but Jackie's mind was too far off to concentrate.

"Yeah whatever," sighed Jackie as she placed her head into her palm.

"Kid, come on, ya gotta get into this," complained the 600-year old mutt, "Your timing is way off in the Empi-rr-re State building."

"Ay yo that puppet is ew," said Trixie, as Fu went into puppet mode and Jackie plastered on a fake smile.

"It's just so real," stated Trixie as she grabbed the dog and examined it, "Where do you put your hand in this thing anyway?"

"Whoa-whoa," said Jackie snatching Fu away and placing him on a shelf behind her, "Yo Trixie, what's going down?" She asked nervously although they both knew the answer to that.

"I came to ask you the same thing, Spud is really sick about this whole thing Jackie. His Spud heart is just crumpling," sighed Trixie as she did acts to emphasize her point.

"Trixie I just-," Jackie sighed struggling to get the right words, "I have to do this."

"I ain't trying to hear that Jackie," the African-American sassed, "You and I both know that you could put a hurt in ole Spud, isn't that enough. I'm asking you to drop out, as a friend," Jackie looked at anywhere but her friend wishing that the ground could just swallow her whole.

"I can't," sighed Jackie bowing her head in shame.

"Alright, you gotta do what you gotta do, I just hope you know what you're doing," said her best friend scornfully as she walked out the shop. As soon as she had left, Jackie went over to one of the boxes and kicked it hard only to be met by a hard surface. She groaned in pain as she clutched her left leg in pain.

"A pot which boils everyday is soon empty," came the calm voice of her grandpa as he walked in.

"Sorry gramps but this is so messed up," sighed Jackie.

"I'm sorry to young one," said her grandpa as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "But as the American Dragon, you will be faced with many difficult decisions."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Questioned the black haired girl as she looked in his eyes.

"We are each faced with many roads along our journey and we cannot always choose the one that's easiest to travel," Jackie blinked at him cluelessly.

"Sometimes we must make sacrifices," the old man continued, "Why do you think grandpa's only friend is a 600 year-old Shar-pei?"

"What can I say?" Shrugged the dog, "I'm great at parties, whoo-hoo!" Jackie sighed at what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

* * *

"Welcome to the school talent show," announced Principal Dercerto,"First contestant, O'Vidia Mayfield with his award winning hog-call." The curtains swished aside to reveal a red haired boy dressed like a farmer. He cleared his throat and let out weird cries that sounded like hectic farm animals to Jackie as she watched from the sidelines. But that was cut short when a pig came out of nowhere and started to chase him around the stage as the poor boy screamed for his life.

The next contestant was an Asian girl who folded swans out of paper. But that backfired on her as the paper stuck to her as she ended up in hysterics.

The next person tried to play the triangle. Keyword; tried. But since it was all banged up he ended up screaming; "The music is dead!" And ended up like the girl before him.

"Listen kid I know you're bummed about this but-trouble of the star-wood baw," Jackie was confused why Fu switched to his pirate accent, but soon understood when Brenda walked over to her.

"Hey uh- Principal Dercerto wants us to wait upstairs til our turn," the blonde explained.

"Why?" Jackie questioned.

"If I could read the principals mind, I'd be a-um… like a mind reader or something. You coming or not," Jackie and Fu looked at each other and shrugged as they followed the cheerleader up the stairs.

"Right up here just follow me," said Brenda as she lead them upstairs, although every vibe in Jackie's body was telling her to go the other way.

"Are you sure that-"Jackie was cut off when Brenda snatched the puppet out of her hands.

"Go dig for your little puppet sucker," she sneered hurling him towards the toilet.

"No!" Exclaimed Jackie as she dived for it. But instead of catching him, she fell face flat while Fu just landed in a toilet seat.

"And for our next contestant; Brenda Morton," the speakers announced as Brenda stood over her, her hand on the door handle.

"There's my cue," she said sweetly, "To bad you'll miss yours," she laughed a high-pitched laugh and slammed the bathroom door shut. "Loser," Jackie heard her say as she heard the lock click showing it was locked.

"Yeah like a locked door can keep in the American dragon," smirked Jackie confidently, "Let's get out of here Fu."

"Uh might be a problem kid," she stopped mid-track to see the dog still stuck in the toilet seat.

"Ah Fu, gross!" She cringed.

"Oh yeah, like I planned to make my hiney one with the pluming," he said sarcastically, "Will you get me out of here hey." The black haired girl reached for his armpits and tried to tug him out, she was already half-way towards the door but the dog's wrinkles were still stretching and refused to let him go of the toilet.

"Easy kid," he said as his face was pulled back. She lost her grip on him and he went plummeting back into the toilet.

At the concert….

Brenda was playing what sounded like a 1 year-old banging on the piano as she stood up and bowed a smile of triumph on her face. The audience was quiet except for the kid that shouted; "Brenda you rock!"

"Right, thank you for that…Interesting piece," commented the principal trying to stay optimistic, "Next contestant Spud the spud-nificent!"

"Trixie we can't go out yet," whispered Spud urgently, "I can't find my rabbit!" He exclaimed in glee as the dark-skinned girl handed him a white bunny, he placed it on his head and put the top hat on top of it.

Meanwhile with Jackie…

She grinded her teeth as she struggled to pull the 600 year old dog out of the toilet bowl. Fortunately she managed to do so but she landed on her back from the force while Fu went flying into the door.

"Phew, alright time to unlock this door, dragon style!" She smirked cockily, "Dragon up!" In a burst of flames, Jackie was in her dragon form. Her tail swished as it accidentally hit the toilet bowl causing it to fly straight into Jackie. She yelped when it came into contact with her head as it knocked her out instantly.

"Whoa! Dragon down," mumbled Fu as he removed the toilet seat from her head, water filled the floor as the dog panicked.

"Yikes, we've got some serious pluming issues!" He panicked as he saw the overflowing water.

At the talent show…

The overflowing water from the bathroom slowly dripped into the chalice as the judges and the audience watched Spud and Trixie.

Upstairs…

"Oh great, some sidekick I am. Letting the American Dragon get bested by toilet," the dog declared to himself before patting the dragon on the cheek, "Come on kid, wake up will you…" He scooped some water from the floor and splashed it onto the knocked out dragon. In an instant she snapped her head up showing she was awake.

"Whoa- what the? We gotta get outta here!" The dragon exclaimed as she stood up.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know," the dog huffed but was ignored as Jackie picked him up and kicked the door open and sprinted down the stairs shifting back to her human form mid-flight and dashed towards the judges table.

"Jackie Long," she called, "Am I late for my turn?" The black haired girl's attention was directed towards the chalice as she saw it was full.

"No!" She screamed and knocked the chalice straight into Spud's top hat.

"Observe," he said calmly, "As Spud the Spud-nificent pulls a rabbit out of his hat!" Instead of a cute bunny- rabbit, he pulled out the djinn.

"Whoa," he breathed as he looked at Trixie for help. Jackie and the rest of the school stared at the evil djinn as it rose into the air; Jackie blinked at it her jaw dropping to the ground in fright.

* * *

It shot out green balls of fire at every direction and Jackie prayed that it wouldn't hit anything.

"What kinda rabbit is that?" Trixie exclaimed.

"The magic kind," replied Spud with a goofy smile on his face, "Behold Spud the Spud-nificent!" The crowd cheered as the djinn hovered above them; it tore of one of the spotlights and hurled it towards Trixie and Spud. Luckily it missed them but that didn't stop it from shooting random balls of fire at the audience. It dove towards Jackie's friends as they gasped in fright. Jackie took this opportunity to transform as she stepped out of the backstage floor

"Dragon up!" She cried and in a burst of flames, she was in her dragon form. She soared after the creature on the loose and intercepted it before it could even reach her friends. She hurled it towards the wall and burst into green mist.

"Huh!?" She questioned in shock when it quickly regenerated into its usual form. It hurled green fireballs at her as she had to fly to avoid being burned. The two mythical creatures shot fire at each other as the audience watched in awe thinking it was a magic show, all except for one.

"They are magic creatures, magical creatures on stage!" Professor Rotwood exclaimed pointing frantically towards the stage.

"Oh Professor Rotwood, it is a magic show," the principal pointed out as an annoyed look overtook her face.

"No! Not magic magical creatures, real ones! Living breathing-" He stopped short when his hair caught on fire from the djinn's fire blasts. He quickly patted it off and tried to convince the principal again.

"Fire breathing for that matter!" He added.

"Oh, don't be absurd," waved off Principal Dercerto, "It's all done with the slide of his hand," she pointed out gesturing towards Spud's wand, "And pyrotechnics."

"Pyrotechnics my eye!" He cried out in frustration,"Real I tell you, and I'll prove it! Everyone! Listen to me!" The rope on a sandbag caught fire and it landed directly on the professor's head, effectively shutting him up much to the pleasure of Jackie and she was surem Principal Dercerto as well. Jackie soared towards the djinn but it caught her in a bear grip, squeezing the life out of her as he slammed her down onto the stage like a pro-wrestler. Thinking quickly, she used her tail to tug on the ponytail of its head. It released her wings and grabbed her tail instead, spinning her like a lasso and hurled her towards a wall.

"Whoa!" She yelled using her wings as an effective break as she soared towards the stage. She flew towards it, ready to knock the daylights out of it if it touched her friends. But that back-fired on her when it smacked her into Fu, and then into one of the schools prop. She poked her head through the photo wearing a blond wig that was done in two braids, her head spinning wildly and Fu was in the same position when lifted his helmet to show the same face as Jackies.

Meanwhile Spud was desperately waving his wand around trying to get the djinn to go away as it grinned maliciously at the boy.

"Come on magic work!" He cried frantically as the creature summoned a huge fireball getting ready to launch. Gasps could be heard from the crowd as they watched in fright.

"Abigo ere agi actum!" He chanted waving his wand, suddenly the djinn went spinning back into his hat and puffed a small ball of smoke.

"Awesome!" He cheered gleefully staring at his hat in wonder. The crowd burst into applause as Trixie yelled; "Put your hands together for Spud the Spud-nificent!"

Jackie and Fu stepped out from backstage as the black haired teen smirked in triumph at the dog who was struggling to pull the helmet off.

"Well I guess we found the long lost incantation," Fu stated after he managed to pull the helmet off.

"Go super-gramps!" Jackie cheered softly, pumping her fist into the air.

"Alright now for our last contestant Jackie Long!" The principal announced when the cheers had died down.

"Okay kid, let's go win us a chalice," said Fu as he put on his pirate hat.

"Hey good luck out there," whispered Spud as he passed, "And watch your back, Brenda was talking about getting rid of you," he warned, Jackie managed a smile of happiness knowing that her friend wasn't angry at her anymore.

"Come on kid what are ya waiting for?" Said Fu impatiently, Jackie watched as Spud waved his wand like a little kid on Christmas day and she knew what she had to do after a few seconds of mental debate.

"Sorry Fu, I gotta do what I gotta do," she said confidently as she walked into the spotlight.

"I'd like to withdraw myself from the competition," she announced, gasps of shock could be heard from the audience as she stood there confidently.

"In that case, the winner of the talent show is Spud the Spud-nificent!" The principal announced getting cheers from the crowd as Spud waved to the crowd. He took of his top hat and pulled out the chalice.

"This one's for you super-gramps!" He exclaimed and Jackie couldn't help the smile overflowing her face.

* * *

Jackie slammed the school door shut as she and Fu made their way towards her grandpa's shop.

"Yo Jackie!" Came a voice from behind, instinctively she stretched out her arms and Fu hoped in them going into puppet mode.

"Hey wait up!" Called Spud as he and Trixie caught up to her, "Uh I just wanted to thank you for uh- you know –everything," he shrugged giving her a goofy grin.

"Nah I should have never entered the talent show in the first place," Jackie admitted, "No one can beat Spud the Spud-nificent," she said grinning at them.

"Personally I'm glad you ditched the ventriloquist act, that puppet dude gives me the creeps," said Trixie shivering as she stared at Fu, "The way his eyes keep following you around…" Fu rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises sister whoo-woo," he said as Jackie smirked.

"Seriously, creepy," Trixie stated.

"Here dude, I know you dropped out just because of me and I want you to have this," said Spud bringing out the chalice from his pocket.

"You sure?" Questioned Jackie as she took the chalice.

"Totally," agreed Spud.

"I ain't playing Jackie, give that thing to charity," the African- American huffed before turning on her heel and stomping away. When she wasn't looking, Fu stretched his cheeks at her but when she looked back, he appeared as innocent as an angel.

"What?" Jackie shrugged as her friend stared at her. Trixie stomped away while Spud just gave a calm wave goodbye.

* * *

"Mission accomplished," cheered Fu as Jackie leaned against a box as she watched Fu describe their day.

"You should have seen Jackie, fight the djinn, the crowd roaring," he said pulling out hand gestures here and there.

"Well done young one," praised Lao Shi as he nodded at Jackie.

"Look I know what you're gonna say," Jackie started, "I totally picked the wrong road but-"

"You may have picked the wrong road for the American dragon but you picked the right road for a friend," said her grandpa giving her a small smile, "Now, let's put Taranushis chalice somewhere safe." Jackie and Fu smiled at each other for a moment before saying;"I thought you had it!"

"You had it when we left school," she accused.

"Yeah well you had it on the subway," he shot back.

"The subway!" They exclaimed.

" _Taranushis Chalic, for thousands of century's man and magical beast alike have fought to posses it."_


	4. Chapter 4- Legend of the dragon tooth

Hi guys, thanks for reading and I would like to thank you guys for the likes and reviews and I would like to thank BAhorses0805 for the ideas as well, and keep the reviews coming. I kinda need the ideas and the inspiration. Enjoy.

* * *

"Hey Jackie, guess what? I got all A's on my report card hehehe," Hayden giggled innocently as he flashed his report card in front of Jackie's face.

"Uh, yeah that's nice, but uh you're blocking the TV," Jackie said absentmindedly.

"And guess what else," continued her brother, completely ignoring the older girl's remarks, "I found your old report card from when you were my age," he smiled pulling out her report card from his back, "C, C, C-, D, I'm going to put them both up on the fridge," Hayden smiled happily while Jackie just stared at him grumpily.

"I would offer you some of my lollipop, but you already have 4 cavities," he looked thoughtful for a moment, "What's it like to have a cavity?" The small black haired boy took a huge bite of the lollipop before shrieking in pain.

"I didn't do anything!" Jackie immediately said putting her hands up in surrender as her parents came rushing in to see the problem.

"My tooth, it's all wiggly," Hayden complained touching his now loose tooth.

Jackie's mom gave a squeal of excitement, "It's your first loose tooth, uh. Finally! Camera, get the camera!" She squealed bouncing up and down in excitement.

"You know Hayden-who, when that tooth falls out the magical tooth fairy will come visit while you sleep and leave a dollar under your pillow," Jonathan breathed in excitement.

"A dollar? Is that for negotiation?" Hayden questioned flashing a toothy grin.

Elsewhere…

"Oo, a dragon tooth, how dela-dela-lightful," the tooth fairy sang happily to herself, "Oh an occasion such as this make me glad I'm the tooth fairy tra-la-la-la," she hummed as she pressed a button with her wand. "Dr. Diente, pretty, pretty please can you bring me a couple of dandelion tea? I feel like celebrating. Dr. Diente-" The small fairy was cut off when a hand suddenly covered her mouth harshly.

"Sorry boss," Dr. Diente chuckled taking her wand, "But it's my turn to celebrate now. What was your stupid command for this thing?" He looked impatiently around the room before shrugging, "Abra kadentar," he chanted as a stream of gold emitted from the wand and swirled around the room as teeth came flying out of their pouches and started forming into monsters with glowing red eyes.

"Tooth minions, take her," the man ordered chucking her towards them.

"Take me where?" The fairy demanded as she tried to struggle out of their grip with no luck, so she screamed, "H-eel-lp!"

"Now my little dragon fanged friend I've been waiting for you," he muttered darkly as he let out an evil laugh.

* * *

(Theme song by: BAhorses0805)

She's cool, she's hot, like the frozen sun  
She's young and fast, she's the chosen one  
People we're not braggin'  
She's the American Dragon  
She's gonna stop her enemies with her dragon power  
Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire, real live wire  
American Dragon! (Jackie: Dragon up!)  
American Dragon!

She's the American Dragon (freestyle with the dragon)  
Her skills are getting faster  
With Grandpa the master  
Her destiny will walk up streets  
Show time, baby, for the legacy!  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: From the J-A, to the C, to the K-I, to the E! I'm the Mack-Mommy dragon of the NYC, ya heard?!)  
American Dragon!  
(Gramps: Jackie! Get back to work!)  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: Oh, man!)

* * *

"But daddy it's bugging me," Hayden complained as he touched his tooth.

"Now the tooth will fall out when the time comes," Jonathan reasoned as he looked up from his newspaper.

"Hayden, trust me, you don't get that tooth out by pulling," Susan chuckled lightly.

"I know, its cause it's not a regular tooth," said Hayden, "It's a drag-"

"Uh- yes Hayden," Susan interrupted quickly covering his mouth with her hand, "It is a drag to have such a stubborn tooth," she smiled while Hayden blinked, "It'll just have to fall out on its own."

"Well you just let me know when it does so I can put in a call to the tooth fairy," Jonathan winked as Susan's smile got wider. He got up and walked away as Jackie entered the kitchen, she reached for a piece of bread to have it burnt before it could even enter her mouth.

"Hey! What the?!" She exclaimed seeing the black toast crumpling to bits.

"I toasted it for you," Hayden said in a duh-voice and a sly smile. He suddenly belched causing a smallcausing small burst'sbursts of fire to come out making Jackie's face look like she just came down from the chimney.

"Hayden," she growled, "You little-"

"Jackie," her mom intercepted, "Be patient with him, he's still learning," she chided, gently patting the devil in disguise on the head.

"He shouldn't even have dragon powers yet, I had to wait until I was thirteen," Jackie complained narrowing her eyes at the small boy.

"Well, it's cause you were…born differentlyboys mature faster than girl's honey," Susan shrugged. Jackie frowned, she knew it was true. Not many knew this but she was born prematurely and it was also the reason for her short height which she hoped wouldn't be permanent.

"Mommy, do boys always get better grades than girls too?" Hayden questioned innocently pointing towards the two pieces of paper on the fridge. Jackie seethed in anger as she wore a grumpy face all the way to school.

"Mommy, do boys always get better grades than boys too?" Jackie mimicked as she walked beside her two best friends, "Man, he thinks he's so perfect. Yeah he's perfect at wrecking my life!" She complained.

"Yo, peep game Jackie, I think we got something that might cheer you up," said Trixie.

"Yeah check it," agreed Spud pulling out 3 pieces of colorful paper from his pocket, "Trixie hooked us up with tickets to the hip-hop video awards haha," he let out a laugh as Jackie opened her locker.

"My cousin Lawanda, yeah see she plays volleyball with the guy who brings bagels to the woman who runs the sound check," the dark-skinned girl explained.

"Yeah, yeah and check this again, for the grand finale, Shaniqa Chulavista is going to sing her new hit single 'Baby don't be frontin!' Exclaimed Spud.

"Say wha? Shaniqua. C? In person?" Jackie breathed as she stared dreamily at the poster of her role model on her locker. "Yo sign me up!" She exclaimed gleefully high-fiving with Trixie.

On the way back home, Jackie saw her grandpa hanging up some ornaments with Fu. She heard wisps of what he was saying but it sounded foreign to her.

"Yo what's up G," she greeted, "What's up with all this magical mojo?"

"Spiritual house-matics," Lao Shi explained, "We are enacting an ancient spell to protect the house from unwanted magical visitors."

"Why is there some trouble around here?" Jackie asked flashing her trademark smirk as she went into a kung-fu stance, "Cause you know I can just dragon up and keep them from-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," cut in Fu, "Down girl, just standard procedures, trust me if there were trouble in the city, we would know about it."

Elsewhere…

"Day after day, I have to sit by and watch you misuse your power," rambled Dr. Diente as a tooth monster tied the tooth fairy to a chair with dental floss.

"You have unlimited access to every house in the world and you break in and _leave_ money? That's not a very good business motto is it?!" He tantrum.

"Shamey, shame on you Dr. Diente," she scolded in her high-pitched voice, "Whatever you're up too, no good can come out of it."

"Good?" He echoed, "Oh who said anything about good?" The blond man yelled, "Do you know how long I've been buying my time sneaking teeth from your stash to build my army of tooth minions? Watching you give away millions of dimes, quarters and dollars to those ungrateful, grimy little brats, night and night and night," he repeated stabbing a shovel into a pot filled with soil.

"You'll never get away with this," the small fairy protested.

He chuckled darkly, "Just watch me, all I need is one dragon tooth," he explained walking over to the computer as Hayden's photo appeared on the screen, "Ah yes, Hayden Long," he mused.

The tooth fairy gasped in fright, "You leave him alone, that little boy is as precious as butterfly perched on a-"

"Ba-ba-ba-di-dab di-bab," he interrupted, she blinked at him.

"Dump her in Jersey," he ordered as he stomped towards the door. His tooth minions tore off the chair she was sitting on as she screamed helplessly for help.

Meanwhile…

"Baby don't be frontin' cause I know who you be huntin,' Jackie sang to herself as she danced in front of the bathroom mirror,"Yeah."

"Uh-um Jackie," her mom called as she leaned against the bathroom door.

"Can't talk now mom, I'm getting ready for the show!" Said Jackie.

"Show?" Her mom raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah Trixie scored us some ticks to the hip-hop video awards," she cheered as she did a victory dance.

"Jackie, you promised to baby sit Hayden whiles your father and I go see 'Cat scales on Ice', remember," her mom pointed out. Jackie raised an eyebrow.

" _Hey!" Jackie called to a few boys as she rode in her car whilst music blared through her headphones, "Nice wheels."_

" _Jackie!" Her mom shouted over the noise as she plucked the side of her headphones, "I need you to baby sit Hayden Friday night okay?"_

" _That's right, uh-huh, I'll do it. I'll do-do-do do it," the teen rapped._

The black haired teen stared at herself in the mirror as her whole world came crashing down on her.

"There was interference," Jackie argued, "Can't someone else baby sit? What about Grandpa? What about Fu dog? What about that old guy that feeds the pigeons?" She panicked.

"I sure grandpa, Fu dog and Estabon already have plans for the night," her mom remarked, "And besides they're not the ones who promised to baby sit their little brother," she pointed out.

"But this is a once in a lifetime opportunity," Jackie protested.

"You're right, an opportunity to live up to your responsibilities and be a good role model to your little brother," said her mom and then added, "Besides, he looks up to you."

"He's two feet tall!" Jackie exclaimed, "He looks up to everybody!"

Later…

"Bye, bye kids," said Susan as she and Jonathan walked towards a taxi.

"Bye," Hayden waved.

"Tsh, you are totally harshing my gig," Jackie stated grumpily.

"I'm sorry you have to baby sit me, and miss your once in a lifetime opportunity to hip-hop video awards," Hayden said playing with his feet until his face brightened, "Want me to cheer you up with a little chopin," he dashed into the house and a few seconds later, classical music was coming from his room.

"Why couldn't I have been an only child," Jackie groaned to herself before going into the house and slamming the door shut.

From not so far away, they were being watched by Dr. Diente himself.

"Now it is time, seize the little girl," he commanded as his tooth minions went running towards the house. He laughed evilly as they dashed past him.

* * *

They trotted towards the house but suddenly the ornament on the porch started to tingle and a pink barrier coated the house demolishing the minions as soon as they touched it.

"What? It's some kind of shield?" Dr. Diente said in shock, "Tooth minions fall back." They quickly regenerated and ran back to the alleyway they came from.

Jackie was oblivious to the ruckus outside as she munched on a biscuit. Hayden plopped on the couch beside her.

"You know Jackie, I feel that my duty as your little brother to remind you of the house rules," he stated, "No eating in the living room." Jackie tapped the biscuit so crumbs covered the couch.

"No feet on the coffee table." She plopped her feet on the table. The door bell rang.

"And no answering the door to strangers," he called as Jackie went to get it.

"You're what?!" Trixie exclaimed in shock, "You can't stay home."

"Ah, the hip-hop video awards are in an once-in-a-lifetime op dude," Spud added, "If you miss this, you'll never forgive yourself. You'll be in the old folks home, all old and so full of regret. There won't even be room inside for like, prunes, or dust, or..."

"But I promised to baby sit," Jackie cut in, "There's nothing I can do about it, here," she pulled out a poster from her pocket and unfolded it, "I know you guys could probably get her autograph so can ya?" She asked as the poster showed a full view of Shaniqua Chulavista.

"Nah baby cake," Trixie waved off, "You're gonna get it signed live and direct. We're just gonna take turns watching Hayden," she explained and smirked, "Ain't nothing but a chicken wing."

"You guys would do that for me?" Jackie breathed excitement bubbling in her.

"Uh well I do- I do-," Trixie nudged Spud, "Of course sis, totally got your back," he nodded.

"You guys rock!" Jackie exclaimed pulling them into a bear hug.

A few minutes later…

"Okay, synchronized?" Jackie questioned setting the timer on her watch.

"Synchronized," Spud agreed, "See ya in 20." Jackie nodded her head and prepared to roll of but stopped herself having second thoughts about doing this.

'What if something happens when I'm gone?' She thought feeling her knees go wobbly, 'What if they find out, Hayden can't control his powers?' She thought frantically.

"Don't worry about a thing sis," he reassured, "Trixie and I will totally keep Hayden in one piece."

"Yeah he's right," she agreed, "Who cares if I'm not there, between Trixie, Spud and Gramps magical mojo, what could go wrong?" She shrugged and skateboarded off.

When she had turned around a corner, the evil dentist poked his head up from an underground staircase.

"Ahh so that's it," he smirked, "Some sort of spell, no matter minions. That little boy has to come out soon and when he does hehehe, we'll make our move."

Inside the house…

The three were watching TV as Spud munched on some popcorn he popped earlier.

"Wanna see my loose tooth?" Hayden beamed pointing at his loose tooth.

"No I do not wanna see your nasty ole-"Trixie started before peering down at his tooth.

"Boy, you are gonna get some serious cha-ching for that one," said Trixie cheerfully, "Ay yo Spud, check it out." Hayden turned his head towards Spud as he leaned in to see it.

"It doesn't matter how much 'cha-ching' I'm gonna get, my mom says I have to wait until it falls out on its own," he sighed sadly.

"Parents always say that," the dark-skinned girl waved off, "You want this baby out for your mama?" Hayden nodded.

"Then let's do this," said Trixie grabbing a tissue, "On three, 1, 2, 3!" She tugged on the tooth harshly but nothing happened.

"Yo what's up with these roots?" She questioned, Spud chuckled.

"No worries we're totally on this," he reassured, then narrowed his eyes at Hayden's mouth, "Tooth you're going down you hear me, going down!"

First attempt…

"Uh I don't think this is a proper method of safe to removal," commented Hayden as he sat on the bathroom sink. They were currently in the bathroom, and the two had tied his tooth to the door.

"Hey, hey, hey," Trixie chuckled, "Trust Mama Trixie and hold still will ya."

Spud held the other end of the door knob, "Ready, set, slam!" He slammed the door shut but instead of Hayden's tooth breaking off, the hinges on the door broke off. They stared, dumb folded at the broken door.

Second attempt…

They had tied the boys tooth to the ceiling fan and for safety measures, they had made him wear a hockey uniform.

"Spud," said Trixie uneasily, "You sure about this?"

"Uh- huh confident," Spud gave a thumbs-up.

"Let her rip," Hayden agreed. Trixie turned on the fan to max. He spun around almost knocking down Trixie but Spud was a different story. He had grabbed on to Hayden and they spun around like a tornado. They flew into the couch and shortly after, the fan fell.

"Ohh we in trouble," Trixie mumbled.

Third attempt…

"You have to be the tooth," Spud said wisely as Hayden tried to look at his tooth, "Visualize yourself falling, now say I'm free."

"I'm free," Hayden repeated.

"Now reach deep inside yourself, and harness the fire within." Hayden did, and a stream of fire came out of his mouth setting Spud's hat on fire.

"Ahh! Get it off me! Get it off me!" He screamed prancing around like a madman. Trixie rushed into the kitchen and came out a few seconds later with a fire extinguisher in her hands. She tried to spray at him but missed and hit a lamp instead. He came running towards her and the dark-skinned girl took the chance to spray at him and this time, she hit her mark. White foam covered Spuds face like icing on a cake as he wiped it off.

"Whoa, you are seriously in tune with your inner fire," he commented then grinned widely, "You should write yourself out for parties!"

Meanwhile Jackie was having the time of her life at the concert until her watch started to beep, she slumped in her seat before making her way to the exit.

She skateboarded home and rung the doorbell, Spud answered and she was shocked to see smoke coming out from his hat and foam covering bits of his face. She raised an eyebrow at her now wrecked living room.

"Hayden's loose tooth was bugging him," Spud explained.

"Yeah, we'll be back in 20 minutes," Trixie said hurriedly, shoving the fire-extinguisher into Jackie's hands before racing out the door.

"But- but- Hayden!" Jackie shrieked ducking before she could be hit with a hockey puck. It broke the window and went rolling down the streets past Dr. Diente's hiding spot.

"What is going on in there?" He questioned.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jackie exclaimed.

"Trixie told me that hockey players always lose their teeth," Hayden explained, "Let's brawl," he growled narrowing his eyes.

"Ugh, wil you just- take it outside," the black haired girl ordered clearly frutrated.

"Okay but mom says I'm not allowed outside after dark…" he was cut off by the sound of the TV; he glanced over to see Jackie resting on the couch with a grumpy expression on her face. The boy hid his face of disappointment as he walked outside. He tossed the hockey puck onto the floor and hit it a few steps before repeating the process again.

"It's the dragon!" Exclaimed Dr. Diente as he watched Hayden, "Get him!"Obeying his command, the minions went running after Hayden immediately. Hayden swung his hockey stick as the hockey puck went flying into a nearby mail box, it reflected of it and went flying back into the minions penetrating them instantly as Dr. Diente just stared at the scattered teeth, mouth wide opened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Spud as he and Trixie came to a stop, "What are you doing out here?"

"Trying to knock my tooth out so that the tooth fairy will give me the cha-ching," Hayden explained adorably.

"The tooth fairy doesn't live cha-ching for hockey players; it's a whole union thing. It's complicated," shrugged Spud as they made their way into the house.

"Actually, the tooth fairy won't be living 'cha-ching', for anyone," smirked the dentist.

Elsewhere…

"Somebody help!" The tooth fairy screeched in her high-pitched knock as she bang frantically against a car window.

She took a deep breath, "Okay… go to your happy place tra-la-la-laa!" She sang squeakily as the roof began to flatten down on her.

Meanwhile…

Back at home, Jackie was enjoying the music coming from the TV.

"I found your brother," Spud announced as he carried Hayden underarm.

"Cool," Jackie waved off, "Only two more bands to go until Shaniqua," She sang unable to contain her excitement. She fastened the helmet around her head and prepared to skate off.

"Let's go sis!" Exclaimed Spud as he bumped into Jackie all geared up.

"Wha-hey! Isn't it your turn to watch Hayden?" Jackie questioned.

"Sorry," he apologized and then said a bunch of words Jackie couldn't quite understand, "See ya." She took off and smirked confidently as she rounded an alleyway and headed to her destination.

At the house…

Hayden was eating a candy apple covered head-to-toe with caramel sauce. It got stuck in between his teeth as Trixie and Spud struggled to pull it out and ended up dragging the apple across the living room. In the end Hayden went flying towards them.

At the concert…

Jackie was having the time of her life as she cheered along with the crowd.

Meanwhile…

Trixie, Spud and Hayden were struggling to un-stick themselves from the caramel sauce that glued them together, but managed to do so in the end.

Jackie skateboarded home as Trixie and Spud went the other direction.

At the concert…

Trixie and Spud waved their Shaniqua posters wildly as they danced on their seats.

Jackie was cheering happily in her seat.

Trixie and Spud were still waving their posters wildly until Trixie 'accidentily' shoved Spud aside.

Jackie rode home.

While the duo rode towards the concert.

The process continued, they went back and forth until the trio were all going to the concert together.

"Only one more band until Shaniqua rocks the shissy- bahissy!" Cheered Jackie with a wide grin on her face.

"See Jackie, I told you watching Hayden wouldn't be nothing but a chicken wang," Trixie sassed. Their faces became one of realization as they let the words sink in.

"Hayden!" They shrieked. They raced back home and tumbled into the door.

"Hi guys, we've you been?" Questioned Hayden as his head popped up from behind the couch. They let out a sigh of relief knowing that the boy was still safe.

"Yo, yo, y'all get ready to shake your booty," blared the TV as they snapped their heads towards it, "Cause up next we the one, the only, Shaniqua Chulavista!"

"Ahh!" Jackie screeched, "Shaniqua! I gotta see this," she panicked, "Are you guys okay to watch Hayden?" She asked already heading out the door.

"Ahh, nah-ah-ah, wait a minute, you ain't going nowhere home-girl," Trixie sassed as she pulled sleeve of Jackie's jacket, "I got to see this too," she reminded.

"No way," Jackie snapped, "I'm watching Shaniqua."

"Me too," piped in Spud.

"Me too," Trixie reminded.

"Me too," Hayden cut in. The three glanced at each other with similar smirks. A few minutes later they were all geared up to go for the concert, as Hayden hitched a ride on the back of Jackie's skateboard.

"At last," the dentist cackled as he poked his head out from his hiding place his minions not far behind him, "Tooth minions, after them!"

The four kids rounded the alleyway and Jackie had a sickly feeling they were being followed.

"Yo wait up guys!" She called as she slowed down. She stared back at the direction she came from and she swore she saw something.

"Eye of the dragon," she breathed, her eyes glowed a bright shade of red as they pierced into the darkness. With her dragon vision, she could clearly see the tooth minions trying to conceal themselves behind the bins and garbage cans. They stared maliciously at her and she tried not to visibly flinch.

"Wa-ah-ah, Trixie! Spud!" She called, "I think there's somehing stuck in my wheel," she lied, "You guys better go on without me, Hayden go with Trixie and Spud," she ordered urgently.

"Um-no," the boy decide removing his helmet, "I'm going to stay with you," he smiled innocently.

"Hayden…" she narrowed her eyes feeling like strangling him around the neck.

"Uh yeah, maybe you guys should sort this thing out yourselves," Trixie called back.

"Yeah but make it quick dude Shaniqua's going on in 15!" Spud cried as they skateboarded away.

"Alright whoever you are," said Jackie once Trixie and Spud disappeared, "Or whatever you are," she said uncertainly, "Bring it on, "she smirked.

Dr. Diente stepped out of the shadows with his minions following closely behind. He cackled evilly and brought his wand forward as if a judge motioning for the battle to begin.

And it did.

The minions growled as they stepped towards the siblings.

"Oh you dudes are gonna be sorry you keep me from the show," said Jackie as she narrowed her eyes, the creatures ignored her as they hissed and growled at them.

"You know," started Hayden, "I really think we should have stayed home tonight," Hayden stated nonchalantly.

"Hayden," Jackie groaned as she picked him up, "I know what I'm doing just sit still," she ordered as she placed him on a nearby wall. "And no dragon stuff," she added when Hayden got that look in his eye. The girl expertly cartwheeled back infront of the minions and landed crouched on her feet as she smirked.

"Dragon up," she breathed with sass as her body became coated with flames, her body shifted into her dragon form's in an instant as she got into a battle stance. They all charged at her at once but Jackie didn't bat an eyelid as she welcomed the challenge. She knocked a dust-bin towards them and they shattered like glass.

"Yay!" Hayden cheered.

"Yeah!" Jackie exclaimed, "You know it, ain't no thang but a chicken wang," she sang and then stopped, "What-what?" She stared as the creatures regenerated themselves as if they hadn't shattered a few seconds ago. "What the?!" She said in shock as they loomed over her. The dragon flipped one over and Hayden tilted the trash-lid open as it landed perfectly inside. Jackie managed to kick two of them at once as they flew into the bin which Hayden happily closed. She clawed, punched and spun her way through, until she was victorious and was the last one standing in the middle.

"How ya like me now ya freaky tooth dudes," Jackie sassed with a wide smirk on her face.

"Uh Jackie," whispered Hayden as if afraid of getting caught, "You're wearing men's underwear." The female dragon looked down and saw that she was in a pair of men's underwear.

"Oh haha," she chuckled nervously and proceeded to slip it off, "Yeah I know cause it's part of my mac-mummy thing ya know, yo," she tried to play off. The siblings stared in shock as the tooth minions quickly regenerated themselves into their hideous forms. Hayden screamed when the three that Jackie knocked into the bin erupted open.

Jackie continued to glance around in shock and in fright as they continued to surround her.

"What are you?" She breathed.

* * *

At the shop…

"I-S-T-I-C," the small man spelt and grinned, "Your turn."

"Leprechaun-listic?" Lao Shi echoed, "That is not a word," he pointed out firmly.

"Ay-ye, it's in the dictionary," the red-haired man smirked.

"Yep," agreed Fu holding a small dictionary in his paw's, "Between leprechaun-licious and leprechaun-tastic," he infirmed.

"Ai-ya!" Exclaimed the old man, "That is the last time I play word cross, with an elfin dictionary!" The shop bell rang.

"Yeah, yeah," sighed Fu as he went to answer the door, "Go sell it somewhere else we're stocked up here," he gasped, "Tooth Fairy? T-F? Is that you?" He asked as he looked down at the weakened fairy.

"Fu," she said happily, "Sweet stars and heaven, things have gone to H-A-F-" She rambled on like a unstable fairy.

"Fu dog?" Said Lao Shi as he helped her up, "I did not realize you knew the Tooth Fairy?"

"Oh yeah we go way back," he waved off, "I had to sell her my left molar when I lost a bet- hehehe nevermind," he turned his attention back to the fairy, "Gee T-F you look like-"

"Like I dragged my mangled body all the way from Jersey after almost being crushed to death in a junkyard!" She exclaimed in one breath.

Fu blinked, "Sure let's go with that," he said uncertainly.

"Listen to me," she ordered, "My assistant betrayed me, he stole my wand, and is after a little girls dragon tooth."

"Hayden!" They exclaimed.

* * *

His wand glowed brightly as he cackled darkly.

"What? Y'all had enough yet," Jackie mocked, she whipped her tail around and they shattered like glass as the teeth fell to the ground.

"Jackie!" Hayden cried, "Behind you!" Jackie turned to see a few coming after her again. She managed to flip the first one over but her strength was draining and so she struggled against the others. In the midst of her fight, she hadn't noticed the creature kidnapping Hayden or that the evil dentist had disappeared until she was once again victorious.

"Ha!" She exclaimed when one had shattered against the wall, "Yeah, you see that? Now that's how you handle some real dragon business Hayden, ya heard?" She smirked and turned to the boy to see him gone.

"Hayden?" She panicked and glanced around frantically, "Hayden! Where are you? Yo-yo Hayden, this isn't a joke!" She called. The dragon heard the sound of pants coming from behind, she turned to see if it was another monster but Fu appeared along with her grandpa and a small blonde woman with wings on her back.

"Kid," he panted, "Where's Hayden?" Fu demanded.

"I was supposed to be watching him but-?"

"We are too late," her grandpa realized.

"Who are they?" Jackie breathed, "What do they want with Hayden?"

"They want her tooth," he explained, "A dragon tooth has mighty powers!"

"According to legend, if anyone plants a dragon tooth in soil unspeakable evils will be unleashed upon this earth," the woman shrieked but then in a not so panicked voice, "Hi, I'm the tooth fairy," she waved.

"Uh where's Hayden?" Jackie questioned eager to find her brother.

"I'm guessing they took them back to my tra-la-la-la, lair, follow me," Jackie tried not to wince at her shrilly voice but followed without hesitation.

* * *

"So you're a dentist?" Hayden questioned trapped in a cage made out of teeth, "My dentist gives me toothbrushes," and added, "Plus he never puts me in a cage."

"Well little boy, I'm a different kind of dentist," Dr. Diente waved of and narrowed his eyes, "The kind that's going to get back every dollar that fool tooth fairy gave away," he spat, "As soon as I plant your precious little dragon tooth, I'll be unstoppable."

"Uh just so you know, my big sister is going to kick your behind," the small boy said cheerfully.

"Your sister?" The dentist echoed and laughed, "Spare me, where's your sister now little boy? From what I hear she'd rather be an only child, after all it is her fault you're here in the first place." Hayden's face turned to one of sadness as he let the words sink in.

"Now be a good little brat-"He didn't get to finish his sentence and let out a scream of pain when Hayden spewed out flames burning the dentist's hands.

"Why ya little-" The door burst opened and Lao Shi came flying in already in a kung fu stance with the tooth fairy beside him with a look of determination on her face.

"Sorry Diente but- oh crump, if I had known I was going to have guest then I would have straightened up the place," said the tooth fairy absentmindedly.

"Grandpa!" Exclaimed Hayden.

"Hi-ya!" His grandpa cried and knocked Dr. Diente into the wall.

"Tooth minions," he said through gritted teeth, "Attack!" They charged at him and the tooth fairy, capturing them effortlessly as they struggled against their grips. It was only then that Jackie came tumbling through the wall, landing with an oomph on the floor.

"Hayden!" She cried perking up at her brother.

"Jackie, you came!" He cried happily. The older sibling didn't get a change to reply as she was already being grappled by one of the minions.

"Whoa! Hey!" She exclaimed, "Let go of me!" It did, and it tossed her onto the cage, as teeth scattered everywhere and Hayden went flailing onto the floor.

"Ahh!" He screamed as he tumbled to the floor, unintentionally his tooth went flying out into the grasp of Dr. Diente.

"Ah at last," he breathed, "A dragon tooth, I have been waiting to do this," he said as raised his hand over a pot of soil with a power-hungry look on his face.

"And I've been waiting to do this!" Jackie retorted and smashed her way out of the creatures grip. She charged and used the minions as stepping stones and soared at the dentist.

"Ha!" She cried in triumph, "How ya like that?" Jackie exclaimed as she flipped over him while snatching his wand of his grip. She tossed the wand over to the tooth fairy.

"I think this doctor's gonna need a doctor," she sassed. The blonde woman caught the wand with a confident smile on her face as the tooth minions crumpled to dust around her.

"Oh that giggles, Diente," she smirked.

"Fine," said Dr. Diente who didn't look fazed at all, "Who needs a wand when you have the tooth of a dragon," he smiled sinisterly and stuffed his hand inside the pot.

"At last," he breathed as the pot began to shake, "The legend of dragon tooth will be the star of legends no more." Jackie leaped down from the ledge she was perched on and gasped when the dentist turned white and grew in size. He knocked Jackie away like a fly as she tumbled over the computer.

"Now," he turned towards Lao Shi and the Tooth Fairy, "If you excuse me I'm going off to recruit some of your idiotic loses fairy," he growled, "And just in case I need a few more extra dragon teeth," he sneered and picked up Hayden as he watched in terror, "Come here you." The monster's head burst out of the ceiling as he grew bigger in size.

"Help!" Hayden screamed. Jackie immediately took action and soared after them.

The former dentist shoved his giant hand through the walls of an apartment and picked up a small piggy bank on a kid's bedside table and devoured the money. He did this again until Jackie shot fireballs at him.

"Look you can keep your money, just give me back my brother," she ordered. He made a grab for her, but Jackie was too quick for him to capture. She shot of volley of fireballs but they healed as fast as they were shot. Thinking quickly Jackie aimed for his foot instead; this got a result as it seemed to burn him slightly. She continued to aim for his feet as he toppled back. It was a wonder nobody noticed.

"Jackie!" Hayden cried. She perched herself on a crane and grabbed the hook.

"Ha!" She exclaimed in triumph as she grabbed the cable and swung it like a lasso, "Y'all better call in the boozers, cause this cowboys going down," she said in a fake western accent as she flung it. The creature took a small step back and it missed.

She laughed nervously, "My bad," she said. Dr. Diente tore of the crane she was perched on and swung it everywhere. Jackie tried to fly away but her foot was stuck to the hook so she was flailing around.

"Whoa!" She shouted but managed to get herself back together. She flew towards the creature with the hook still attached to her foot and flew in circles around him at the speed of light. Although she managed to succeed in tying him up, she got herself as well, as the rope tied her around his arm.

"Hayden the cable!" Jackie shouted, "Bite through it! Use your dragon teeth!"

"Dragon up!" Hayden yelled but nothing happened. He glanced back at her in panic, "Jackie I can't!"

"Yes you can!" Replied Jackie, "Boys mature faster than girls, remember!" She encouraged.

Hayden's face became one of determination and focus as he concentrated.

"Hayden now!" Jackie cried as the enormous claw moved towards her, "You can do it!"

Miraculously, Hayden shifted into his dragon form and tore through the cables just a second before the claw could reach her.

"Yeah!" Jackie cheered as she soared through the air. She fired a fireball at a lamp post and it landed on the former dentist's foot making him lose his balance and causing him to let go of Hayden. Luckily he managed to sprout his small dragon wings but it could only get him to hang on to a small ledge on a tall building.

"Jackie!" He cried helplessly as he clung on for his life. The creature who was lying on the ground, made a reach for the helpless boy.

"Baby, don't be frontin!" Shaniqua's voice rang through the streets as Jackie glanced at the bulletin board showing her idol and smiled.

"Jackie!" Her brother screeched as the creature got closer.

"Sorry Shaniqua," Jackie apologized as she tore the bulletin board of its hinges, "But I got a little brother to save." She hurled the board and it hit the former dentist square on the head as it sent electric currents up and down his body until he exploded. Knowing that he was gone, Jackie flew towards her brother and carried him of the ledge.

She gently flew down with Hayden in her arms as she picked up the small tooth that was lying near the gone dentist's glasses.

"Come on Hayden," she said gently, "Let's get this under your pillow before the tooth fairy comes huh." And they took off into the air.

* * *

A few minutes later, they peeked through the back door to see their house still empty and no parent in sight until a noise came from the front.

"Hurry," Jackie whispered as she shoved her brother into the destroyed living room. They hoped onto the couch and turned on a random channel.

"Oh my goodness, I'm glad to be back home," came the voice of Jonathan as he and Susan entered the room before abruptedly stopping.

"Jackie!" Her mom shrieked, "What in the name of Nicholas-Nickel-bee happened in here, you were supposed to be-"

"It was my fault," Hayden interrupted, as Jackie opened her mouth to explain, "Jackie told me not to, um…rip the door off the hinges, break the ceiling fan, and spray the fire extinguishers everywhere," he listed off uncertainly, "But I wouldn't listen to her. Sorry," he flashed them a toothy grin and that was enough to make their mood turn a huge 180.

"Pumpkin you lost your first tooth," Jonathan breathed as their mother bounced up and down in excitement.

"Camera, get the camera," Susan squealed as they went to search for the object. When they were gone, Jackie and Hayden shared knowing smiles with each other.

Hayden hopped into bed as Jackie trailed behind him.

"Here," she said gently, "You should wake up with a 20 under your pillow after everything you've been through," she said as she slid the tooth under the pillow.

"It was worth it to be rescued by the American dragon," he replied, "Thanks for missing Shaniqua to save me."

"Nah," the older sibling waved off, "I'm sure I didn't miss much."

With Trixie and Spud…

"Yeah baby!" Trixie exclaimed as she and Spud sat in a limousine next to Shaniqua.

"You rock Shaniqua!" Shouted Spud, "You-rock!" He said as the singer opened a bottle of soda. It popped open as they watched in excitement.


	5. Sorry

Sorry guys for not updating in a while. I've gotten too lazy to type Jake Long the American Dragon in gender bend since I'm getting it all from the actual show so I have to listen and try to remember the words and type it. Trust me, it's way easier said than done. In short, I'm a very, very LAZY person. powerofthepen123 has agreed to adopt this so yeah. Sorry for stopping short on this, I really appreciate the reviews, personally I think I get more attention here than I get at school and that's saying something. And also I would like to thank BAhorses0805 for the support during the story and once again, I'm sorry for letting you all who enjoyed reading this, down.


End file.
